


Long Live the Kings

by mynamesisbucky



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben isn't that great either, Blood, Bottom!Ben, Enemies to Lovers, Engaged Prince AU!, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, History of the mad King Anakin, Hux is Evil, Kylux Big Bang 2016, M/M, Millicent the cat - Freeform, Not A Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, Set on Starkiller, Snoke is Manipulative, Top!hux, Underage Drinking if you're from the US, Violence, if you squint there's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamesisbucky/pseuds/mynamesisbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Organa is the son of the great Queen Leia and King Han Organa. In order to have a stronger hold in the First Order army, Han and Leia decide to wed Ben to the son of the great General, Elan Hux. The problem is, they can’t stand each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I

Ben stands to the right of his mother and father, the Queen and King of Starkiller. He knows that in two minutes things will never be the same. He won’t just be Prince Ben Solo of Starkiller, but instead Prince Ben Solo of Starkiller, husband to the Great General Hux’s son Elan. It almost makes him sick.

He doesn’t agree with this marriage but he sees the rewards it will bring. Starkiller has its own army and not to mention the Republic army, but there are many rewards of having the First Order on their side. Leia and Han had taken counsel with the great General to go about gaining the trust and protection of the First Order and after hours of arguing they finally came to a conclusion. The First order would side with Starkiller if Ben wed Elan Hux, The General’s son.

If anyone bothered to include Ben on the matter he would have just paid the General off, but no, no one told him a thing until the deal was already made. So now he stands in the great white hall waiting to see his future husband for the first time. Ben just hopes that Elan doesn’t smell like a Wampa.

The doors to the great hall creek open filling the room with the cold light from outside, broken by four shadows. A tall older man in a heavy jacket strode inside holding his head high, which Ben guessed to be the General. Behind him was a redhead with a thin frame and obvious padding in the shoulders, and a face full of freckles mimicking the posture of the man in front of him. Elan.

Ben’s lip twitches up in disgust. Elan, following his father, hadn’t even noticed Ben yet and if he did he didn’t give it away. Ben was actually sick now. Looking at Elan, realizing that he’s here to be married, that he’ll never be just Ben anymore, he’ll share a name with someone unknown to him. Of course, he’s overreacting but in this moment, it really does feel like the end for Ben, especially since he’s only known about this arrangement for a week.

The General and Elan finally stop at the feet of Leia and Han and drop to one knee.

“Queen Leia,” the General said nodding his head. He looked over to Han. “And King Han.”

The General and Elan stood to their feet. “We are all aware of why my son and I are here today. The first order will serve the King and Queen of Starkiller, and our sons are to be wed.”

At the word “wed” Ben could see Elan’s jaw tighten just the slightest, meaning he didn’t want to be in this situation either. Elan refused to look at Ben, and Ben only looked at the General. The silent tension between them rose, Ben didn’t know if anyone else could feel it or they were just simply ignoring it.

“Thank you General, for standing with us in these troubling times.” Queen Leia stated. “ As agreed upon, our sons will be wed within a week's time. Until then you, your son, and your men will be given quarters and taken care of. After all, we are soon to be related.”

The general bowed his head and thanked the King and Queen. Leia leaned over to her right and whispered to a pale gangly man and he nodded.

“My right hand Snoke will show you to your rooms. I hope everything will be to your liking. When you have settled in we shall have a feast in honor of our new treaty, and to new family. “ The General and Elan nodded and thanked Leia and Han before following Snoke to their accommodations.

Ben looked towards the ground as Elan passed by him. At least he didn’t smell horrible, he actually smelled nice. That made him confused and mad. The only word Ben could come up with for how Elan smelled like was a tree, which made him even more confused and mad.

He has been so lost in the thought of what word describes Elan’s scent that he didn’t even realize his mother was calling him until she was practically in his face. She reached out and touched his cheek, bringing his focus to her.

“Sweetheart, how are you feeling?” She ran her thumb over Ben’s cheek. Ben looked down to the floor once again.

“He’ll be fine, dear.” Han butted in while walking towards Ben and Leia. “He’ll grow accustomed to it eventually. He has to.”

Ben’s eyes shot up. “What would you know how I feel? You had the choice to choose who you married. You, a scavenger.” Ben spat out the word. “You are forcing me into this arrangement, that I want no part of. If you would have just included me in the deal or him for that matter, we could have found a different way.” Ben’s voice echoed off the walls of the great hall.

Leia grabbed Ben’s chin and made him look at her. “Ben we told you if there were any other way to settle this, we would have done it. It’s only a small price compared to-”

“A small price?! That small price is my life, mom! I might not be dead but the rest of my life is forever changed by this! What if the deal falls through, huh? What if The General gets killed? This contract will be void and I will still have to live with the consequences of your actions!” Ben pulled away from his mother’s grip and stared Han down before turning and storming off to his chamber.

A few hours past. Ben sat in the corner of his room replaying the same set of songs off his holopad when he heard a barely audible knock at the door. He didn’t bother to answer it. He heard it once more before the door opened and Snoke leaned his head in the room. Ben was glad it wasn’t one of his parents.

“Sir, may I come in?” Snoke asked in his gravelly voice. Ben thought for a few seconds and turned his music off as an answer. Snoke walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

“The feast is about to begin, you should tidy up.” Ben scoffs at the idea.

“I don’t want to go”

“Now Ben that is no way for a prince to speak! Especially one who is in line to be King one day. You’re 18 years old it’s time to grow up and act responsibly.” Ben sat in his corner and stared at his feet. “I’ve known you since you were a child and even then you were just as fussy as you are now. What would your grandfather say if he saw this?”

Ben shot up from his seat and stormed over to Snoke. “What would you know of my grandfather? He was killed before I was born and certainly before you became an important member of the council!” Ben’s face twitched with anger while Snoke stood tall and seemingly unphased by his sudden outburst.

“I may not have been where I am today, but everyone knows about King Anakin. He ruled with an iron fist and raging anger. He commanded great armies and won many wars with his unorthodox tactics. He was ruthless, fearless, and brave, and here you are hiding in your room because things aren’t going the way you had planned them.”

Ben crossed his arms and looked away from Snoke. “They all say my grandfather was a mad king, even mother says so. But they’re wrong.” He uncrossed his arms and stood tall in front of Snoke. “King Anakin was a great and powerful ruler.”

“Yes,” Snoke said. “And one day you will be too. One day you will make your grandfather proud, but first, you must make the hard choices now that will lead you to your kingship. And that means marrying the son of a great general.”

Ben turned his nose up in protest, but eventually agreed to go to the feast. Snoke waited outside Ben’s chambers as he fixed himself. Once he donned his dinner clothes he left his room and strode down the hall to the dining room with Snoke following behind.

Desert had just been brought in, and the dinner plates were cleared from the table. All throughout the meal Leia and Han discussed wedding plans, how many men would be stationed on Starkiller, and where the rest of the flotilla would be placed. All the while Ben had not looked at Elan, even once, and if Elan had looked Ben never noticed. Ben ate his dessert in silence while the tension between him and Elan grew. As the feast neared its end, wedding plans were discussed in more detail during this time.

“It will take place in the great hall and all of the important diplomats will be in attendance.”

“What kind of flowers should we have? There is a wonderful planet not too far from here, with the most beautiful flowers in the entire galaxy!”

“Will we be serving this jogan fruit cake? Because it is absolutely delicious!”

“How many tables and chairs will we need?”

A truly mundane and boring conversation to Ben, who tuned out long ago, couldn’t force himself to eat his fruit cake. He sat playing with his food while the conversation droned on for what felt like hours. If talk of the wedding feels like it takes an eternity, how much worse will married life actually be?

Leia, Han, and The General continued to drone on about the wedding. Ben sat up in his chair and put down his fork. “So, Elan where is your home planet? What was it like?”

The room was silent and all eyes were on Ben. Hux raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat. “Well I was born on Arkanis, we left when I was still young, but I can only remember the rain.”

“Why did you leave?”

“My mother died.”

Ben swallowed hard. “I’m...sorry I brought it up then.”

“Don’t be.” Elan said and went back to eating his dessert.

Ben took a deep breath and slumped back into his chair until the feast was over, he was the first to leave.

Ben paced around his room thinking about how he fucked up. It made sense, why was it only The General who came to the castle? Why was only The General included in the treaty? He should have put two and two together but no, he fucked up and now he has to live with it.

A voice in his head told him he should probably appologize. 

“Yes, you’re probably right.” Ben said aloud to the little voice inside his head. “What a great start to a marriage this is.” Ben walked out of his room and straight to Elan’s chambers.

Elan and The General were set up at the other end of the castle. As Ben entered the doors to the west wing he was greeted by two guards who bowed their head to him. Ben strode past them but then realized he had no Idea which room was Elan’s, so he headed back to the guards, who bowed again, and told him “Down the hall, make a right, then make a left two doors down, and Elan is situated at the end of that hall.”

Ben didn’t know his way around the west wing that well, he only came this way when he needed to. It was too well lit for him.

Ben followed the guards instructions and stood at Elan’s door. He swallowed hard and knocked. He heard a quiet “Come in” and slowly opened the door.

Once he could see inside the room, he heard a small thump and an orange cat flew out of the room, meowing on its way out. Ben looked back at the cat trotting away. “Uuh…your ca-”

“She’ll come back.”

Ben nodded his head and looked into the room. Elan was sitting at the window reading something on his holopad. “How is it that I can have my window open, and it still feels so warm in here, while a blizzard is raging outside?” Elan said without looking away from the holopad.

“Well, the core of our planet is laced with solar energy converters. We have poles stationed all around the planet that absorb the light from our star, and convert that light into heat and electricity. So basically we have an invisible bubble of energy surrounding the castle that keeps everything warm.” Ben rambled on.

Elan finally looked up from his holopad and raised an eyebrow at Ben. It’s the second time he’s done it today and it’s starting to annoy him.

“Um anyway, I wanted to formally apologize for what I said earlier. Or more about what I asked, or-”

“I said don’t be sorry and I meant it.” Elan interrupted him.

Ben stood awkwardly in the doorway and nodded his head.

“Anything else?” Elan asked

“Yes! Um, I wanted to invite you to...do...breakfast...with me...tomorrow..” Ben scratched his neck.

“You want me to _do_ breakfast with you? What does that even mean?” Elan asked

“Well it would just be us, eating together, alone, and in the morning...breakfast”

“You know what, sure Ren I will have breakfast with you.” Elan went back to reading.

“Great! Tomorrow then.” Elan nodded in agreement. As he was about to walk out, Elan’s cat ran back into the room and jumped on the windowsill by her owner. She stared at Ben, judging him.

“And my name is Ben by the way.” He said backing out of the room.

“Yes, but it’s a stupid name and I refuse to say it, so I’m calling you Ren. It’s basically the same thing anyway.”

“Sure.” Ben said and shut the door.

He walked down the hall and past the guards, they bowed their heads again. Ben didn’t notice them.

 |

Ben sat in the garden courtyard, waiting for Elan to arrive. Kitchen droids had rolled up with an array of breakfast foods and fruit and sat them on the table before rolling off back to the kitchens. Ben watched the water fall from a fountain in front of him and sipped his caf.

“Well, this is quaint.” Elan said walking up to the table. Ben hummed in agreeance.

“You don’t see plants often then?” Ben asked. “Where do you stay, being the son of a general and all?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore since I’ll be staying here on this snowy wasteland.” Elan paused. “No offense of course”

“None was taken. After all it’s now your snowy wasteland as well.” Ben looked at Elan who grimaced. Ben heard a meow in the distance and then quiet plaps growing louder until an orange cat walked around the table and rubbed against Elan’s leg. Elan, of course, didn’t seem phased.

“Does that cat follow you everywhere?”

“That cat has a name, and no, she comes and goes as she pleases. Right now she’s here, soon she won’t be. It’s what they do, Ren.”

Ben went to correct him but remembered what he said last night. “You know you don’t have the greatest name in the galaxy either.”

“Well, it’s better than Ben!” Elan snapped

Ben leaned over the table “Is it, though?”

Elan scoffed and sat back in the chair. His cat jumped on his lap and he automatically started to pet it.

Ben sat back in his chair as well. “You never did tell me it’s name” He pointed at the cat.

Elan looked at the cat and sighed. “Her name is Millicent.” he paused. “And she doesn’t like you.” Millicent and Elan looked up at Ben at the same time. The cat meowed, jumped off Elan, and trotted away.

Ben stood up and walked around the table. “Walk with me.”

“But we haven’t even eaten yet.”

“It’ll be here when we get back.”

Elan sighed and looked down at the food. Ben started to walk away from the table. “Are you coming?” Elan groaned and stood up, brushing the cat hair from his white uniform, and walked beside Ben.

They walked around the gardens in silence for a while. There are plants and flowers that could never survive on their own on the planet, and some flowers that Elan has never seen before in the gardens.

“Why do you have so many plants?” Elan asked

“My grandmother liked nature so much than my grandfather had them all planted and cared for. A lot of people say she planted them all herself which is why they have lasted for so long.”

Elan hummed and they walked along in silence again. Ben saw a canna flower and picked it up. He turned to Elan and showed him the flower.

“Here.” Ben gave him the flower. Elan took it and raised his eyebrow at him. “What I thought you would like it?” Ben said.

“Is it because I have orange hair?”

“Weeell” Ben drew out the word and scratched his neck.

“Whatever.” Elan said and kept the flower.

They walked and talked a while and stayed silent for a while as well.

Elan stopped in front of a 7 foot tall bush “Why is this here?”

“Oh yeah, that’s just the maze.” Ben said

“The maze? Why do you say that so casually?” Elan asked

“It’s just the maze it’s always been here.”

Elan looked the bush up and down.

“Do you want to go in?” Ben asked.

“No!” Elan answered quickly. “Maybe. I’m intrigued.” Ben smiled and offered his hand.

“Follow me then.”

Elan looked at Ben’s hand before taking it and letting Ben take him to the entrance of the maze. “Are you ready?” Ben asked. Elan looked at him.

“Are we going to get lost in here?”

“No, I know this maze backward and forwards. You might, though.”

Elan squinted his eyes. “I don’t trust you”

“I’m not asking you to.” Ben smiled. He turned around and walked backward into the maze, reaching his arm out and eventually letting Elan’s hand drop from his. He kept his arm stretched out as an invitation. Elan crossed his arms and sighed.

Ben walked slower into the maze hoping Elan would follow him. Elan brought his hand up to his eyes and rubbed them, before dropping his arms and walking into the maze.

“You are a child.” Elan said walking past Ben.

“And are you not?” Ben said and he caught up with Elan. He groaned.

|

Three days have passed since The General and Elan came to Starkiller, and four days remain until the ceremony. Of course, Ben and Elan have talked and ate together and what not but neither of them has talked much about the ceremony. And certainly neither of them are ready for it, nor want it in the first place.

Ben is trying to get cat hair off of his royal robes when he hears a knock at the door. When the door opens, an orange tabby trots in and sits by the edge of the door frame. Millicent stared at Ben, judging him. Ben makes a face at the cat which only makes her blink.

Ben looks up expecting to see Elan in the doorway, which he does but, he’s...smiling. A snicker falls from his mouth and Elan covers his mouth to keep more from coming out.

“What? What is it?” Ben exclaims.

Elan cleared his throat and straightened his shirt. “What-” He pauses to stifle a laugh. “What have you done to your hair?”

Ben looks at Elan, confused, and reaches his hand to his head. “What? I braid my hair, what’s wrong with that?”

“You put it in a bun as well then?” he asked

“Yes, I do. Now are you going to mock me in my own chambers, or are you and your shity cat going to say something important?”

“My cat isn’t shitty Ren, you are. And besides, what has Millicent ever done to you?”

Ben looked to his bed and picked up his robes and shook it around. “This! She got her shitty orange hair all over my clothes! She doesn’t even touch me how does this happen!?” Ben yelled.

Elan reached down to pick up his cat and pet her. Ben hear him whisper ‘Good girl’ to the cat.

“This is not good, how do I fix it?!”

Elan smiled. “You don’t. Good luck.” As he shut the door he leaned his head in. “Oh, by the way, I came to tell you what time to come down to the dining room.” And he shut the door.

“Well, what time then?!” Ben yelled after him, but no answer came. “What an asshole and he calls me childish.” Ben swore to himself.

|

Three days until the wedding ceremony. Important people of the senate and other kings and Queens are starting to come to Starkiller. It’s for the wedding of course, why else would such important people gather in one place?

When Ben was young Han and Leia were invited to a wedding between two council members’ children. Ben was so small at the time and barely remembers anything from the trip, except that he did not want to go. Now he sees the faces of other little royal children, and how they would rather be anywhere but here.

Ben has to wear his “special” robes now that so many important people are here. He has to keep up his mother and father’s reputation of course.

He’s seen what Queen Padme had to wear so often in the history holologs. It’s similar to what he has to wear now. Free flowing fabrics, and articulate designs, and the face paint. Han refuses to wear such outfits and if he can do it, then Ben will refuse to wear the face paint. Of course, he doesn’t refuse the dark lip stain or the eyeliner. He quite likes it.

For the next two days, including today, meetings and formal balls will be held in the great hall. Of course, Ben and Elan have to be there.

Ben went around the room greeting the officials and thanking them for coming.In return then congratulated him on his marriage. Of course, he had to smile and thank them again, but every time they said it, Ben got sicker and sicker.

He made his rounds and talked to each person, although there weren’t many and he would have to do it all over again tomorrow and the next day. Ben still doesn’t want to think about the ceremony, but at this point, it’s being forced into his face.

He spots Elan across the room, who is standing by The General and talking to a senator from Abafar. Ben could see that the senator just congratulated him on the marriage because he stiffened up and his face has gone paler than normal. Basically, the same way Ben had acted when it first happened to him.

Ben made his way over to the bar where drinks had already been made. It’s going to be a long night.

He had just gotten done talking to the Queen and King of Pasher when Elan stormed up to the bar and gulped down a glass of wine and grumbled.

“Do we have anything stronger than wine?” He asked

“Not here I’m afraid, we store that away for different occasions.”

“What kind of occasion is more important than this?”

“The kind that doesn’t involve being shit-faced in front of royalty and members of the galactic senate.”

“My father is a general Ren, I know all about image.” Elan spits out

“Then you should know this doesn’t affect just him anymore, it affects you too. And more than that it affects me and my family.” Ben spat back.

Elan grabbed another glass of wine and sipped from it. He ran his fingers through his neat hair and turned to Ben. “Speaking of image, what are you wearing?”

“It’s ceremonial.”

“Sure.” Elan said.

“And what about you, you’re wearing white again, just in a different format.”

Elan took another sip of his wine. “Touché.”

“Well, well here’s the happy couple!” A loud voice came from behind them. Elan tensed up and continued to sip his win as he turned around. Ben turned to see if anyone else heard the statement.

Ben recognized the man, he knew he was a king, he just didn’t know who or where he was from.

“Yes.” Elan said. “Happy.” Ben just smiled.

“Well, I won’t take up much of your time, I just wanted to congratulate and wish you a happy marriage.” The King said delightfully.

“Yes, thank you, your grace, I hope to see you at the ceremony.” Ben smiled.

The King grabbed a glass of wine, raised it, and waltzed away.

“It’s becoming more apparent each day that there is no getting out of this mess.” Elan said as he finished his second glass of wine and reached for a third.

“Were you included at the first meeting?” Ben asked

“Oh god no, I didn’t even know it was going on. My father is away so often I never even noticed anything was wrong until about a week ago. Why? Did you know?”

Ben shook his head.

|

Two days remain until the wedding. Almost everyone is here who needs to be here, save for the ones who have more important matters to attend to, they won’t come until tomorrow or the “big day”. Another ball is to be held tonight, even bigger and better than the last. Which means more people for Ben to talk to and more people to congratulate him.

Once again he has to don his formal attire and makeup. This outfit is tighter and uncomfortable as all hell, the collar is heavy on his skin, and Ben just overall hates it. At Least this one has pants.

As Ben makes his way to the great hall he can hear the people chatting and some laughter here and there. Once he steps through the doors, the room goes quiet and all eyes are on him. It’s an awkward feeling to have so much attention on him, but it doesn’t last for long, most people bow their head or raise their glass and continue talking.

Elan is already at the bar, unsurprisingly. Ben chats and thanks the kings, and Queens, and senators as he makes his way over to Elan. Once he’s at the bar he picks up a glass of wine and sips from it.

“You look better today.” Elan said.

“And you’re still wearing white.” Ben replies. “Is white the only color you own?”

“I have other clothes Ren, white is just a formal color.”

Ben hummed. “How long have you been here?”

Elan waved his hand over the bar where four wine glasses sit.

“Not long then.” Ben said with a smile. “Here, follow me.”

“Oh, where are you taking me now?” Elan complained.

“Don’t worry, it’s not far and I’m sure no one will even miss us.” Ben set his glass down and walked away from the bar with Elan trailing close behind. They walked down a series of hallways and staircases until they got to a dark and cold tunnel-like hallway.

“Ugh, what is this place it’s disgusting?” Elan asked.

“Don’t worry, you won’t be thinking that in a minute. Just keep close to me I know where I’m going.”

They continued down the dark hallway until they came to a large door. A small pad beside the door lit up and asked for a fingerprint, Ben swiped his thumb over it and the pad lit up green. The large door hissed and slid open, to reveal a room being lit up by fluorescent lights. The room was stocked to the ceiling with barrels and shelves.

“What is this place?” Elan asked

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet.” Ben walked into the room and headed straight for the back. He stopped at the wall and waited for Elan to catch up before turning left. Elan must have figured out where he was because he went straight for a bottle on a top shelf.

“Corellian brandy.” Elan said. “You can only get this stuff on Axxila lll. How did you obtain something like this?”

Ben shrugged. “My father was a smuggler, it was probably smuggled I guess.”

“If anyone found out you had this-”

“Well, then we had better make sure no one finds it.” Ben interrupted. He walked away from Elan and came back less than a minute later with two glasses and a smirk on his lips.

Elan popped open the bottle and started pouring the drinks. Ben handed him a glass and he raised it up. “Cheers.”

Ben raised his glass and clinked it on Elan’s and they both drank. Seconds later Ben turned his nose up and made a disgusted noise, which drew a laugh from Elan.

“Too strong for you Ren? Only accustomed to wine I see.”

“I’ve had drinks before this is just...different from those other drinks.”

“Well if this is smuggled as you say, then there is a reason it’s hidden. Maybe you should be drinking something else.” Elan went to close the bottle but Ben snatched it out of his hand and started pouring another drink.

“I can handle myself, Hux. You worry about you, and I’ll worry about me”

“Really, you’re calling me by my last name now?”

Ben pointed a finger at Elan. “Your name is stupid and I refuse to say it.” He said confidently and already a bit buzzed.

“Very well Ren, I’ll allow it.”

“Oh you’ll allow it will you? How wonderful!” Ben retorted.

They stayed in the basement for hours bickering, drinking, walking, drinking, laughing, drinking, and drinking, that they lost track of time.

Elan pointed to a particularly large barrel. “I bet I’m stronger than you are.”

“I am a prince.” Ben said

“Yes, and I’m a general’s son, I’ve more experience.”

“Says you! You’d be surprised at how strong I am actually I’ve been taking classes since I was six!” Ben waved his hands around spilling some of the brandy.

“Yeah? Well then let’s see who’s stronger.”

“Well as much as I would love to kick your ass, I’d rather not ruin your face before the ceremony.” Ben smirked and took a sip from his cup.

Elan stopped walking. “Careful Ren, cockiness will get you nowhere”

“Won’t it?” Ben sauntered out in front of Elan and towards the door. As the door slid open, Ben raised his hand beckoning Elan forward. Elan sighed and jogged after Ben who was already half way up the stairs.

They walked the halls back to the ball, laughing and carrying on. Elan was almost positive that everyone at the ball could hear Ben’s obnoxiously loud laugh, though if they did no one would say a thing, and Ben was sure that in this moment he didn’t care what the people thought of him.

Once they made it back to the ball, no one had even noticed they had left, which suited them just fine. The first thing either of them did was head straight for the bar and grabbed more suitable glasses for their expensive and secret liquor. Ben had drunk most of his so he took a full glass off the counter and poured the contents into his.

They walked around the room together, pointing out random people and guessing what their lives were like and laughing to themselves. Once Ben ran out of drink they made their way to a table that had glasses of pink champagne stacked in a pyramid. Of course being the intoxicated fool he is, Ben took a glass from the middle of the pyramid, causing three or four glasses to shatter on the ground.

People turned to look at the mess. Ben giggled drunkenly, and Elan put his hand to his lips to stop from laughing too hard. “Oops.” Ben said as he raised his glass and addressed the crowd.

Everyone had gone back to their previous conversation, and the party continued. Ben scanned the crowd and found his father staring at him shaking his head. Ben smiled and raised his glass in the air toward him, he grabbed Elan by the arm and pulled him from the table.

The party merrily continued until midnight. Once all of the kings and senators left on their ships to their guesthouses, only Ben and Elan were left, still dancing to the last song, neither of them wanted the night to end.

|

Two days until the wedding and unfortunately there was no party tonight. Ben had to spend the day getting fitted for his outfit and had little else to do. Hours and hours filled with getting dressed, and then getting undressed, and getting dressed again. Having sharp objects accidentally poked into his skin. Having to stand on a very high stool for hours because ‘What’s a wedding gown without a beautiful long train?’

Of course, the dress had to be white, or as everyone else called it beige cream. It’s white. His mother popped in and out of the room every so often mainly just to tell the seamstress that she was doing her job wrong. She corrected her work and once Leia came back into the room, she had the poor girl do it over again.

Ben’s told her to quit fussing more times than he can count but she keeps taking control of the situation. She’s usually so calm, who knew weddings could make people lose all control they once had?

Ben was granted a lunch break of vegetables and water, but gods forbid he eat a small cake, they might have to make more changes to the dress. Ben tried to make the argument of “But the cake has fruit on it and fruit is healthy.” If failed.

Once they said they had finished with the dress Ben didn’t believe them. They weren’t lying, they were done with the dress, but now they had to plan his makeup and his headpiece. It was almost midnight when they had everything perfectly laid out.

|

13 hours until the wedding and Ben couldn’t sleep. This may very well be the last time he sleeps in his own bed. It will be the last time he is his own person. The last time he can worry about only himself.

Ben couldn’t lay still any longer. He paced around his room for a while before grabbing his robe and leaving. There was this place he knew of, where he rarely went because of it being in the west wing, but this is where he found himself going.

In the very top of the tallest tower of the castle, there was a room. It’s wasn’t a big room but it had potted plants and large open windows with a skylight in the roof. He walked up the spiral stairs to the tower room, to find a large orange tabby sitting at the top, almost like it was waiting for him.

“Millie?” Ben whispered climbing to the top of the stairs.

“Don’t call my cat Millie.” Elan sat on the floor in front of one of the windows.

“I didn’t think you would be up here.” Ben said.

“ I found it a few days after I arrived. It’s nice.”

“I know.” Ben walked past Millicent and sat beside Elan.

“How did your fitting go?”

“Terrible. They made me eat vegetables.” Ben said

Elan looked to Ben and crooked his eyebrow. “It’s worse than it sounds, trust me.” Ben said. Elan hummed in response and looked back out to the sky. They both looked out the window into the night.

They must have dozed off because Ben jumped a little bit when he felt something furry brush against him. Elan jumped a little bit too.

“Millie!” Elan scolded and picked up his cat.

“I thought you didn’t call her Millie?”

“No, I said you can’t call her Millie, I can do whatever I want. Besides, she hates you.” Ben nodded his head. It was still dark out so they couldn’t have slept long.

“We should probably get back to our rooms.” Ben said.

“Honestly.” Elan took a deep breath and let it go. “I don’t want to.”

“I know.” Ben sat for a second longer then stood up and started down the stairs.

 

  
Four hours until the wedding. He could hear people pacing around outside his dressing room. Setting up the great hall with seats, and tables and everything else Ben didn’t care about.

He was being fitted, again, with last minute details. His dress was so long that he had trouble walking without stepping on it but Leia reassured him people would be holding his train behind him. It didn’t make him feel better. The material clung to his body around his hips, which he didn’t particularly like, but as usual, he had no choice.

The sleeves and collar of the dress were made of lace and they gave him a belt made of beads and diamonds. They put his hair up in little braids and curls and so many hair pins, Ben lost count after 10.

They gave him a headpiece made from the same beads and jewels as his belt. He actually liked it. It wasn’t big and outlandish but simple with little beads hanging down on his forehead, and had strings of diamonds that went from ear to ear and rested on his chest. If he squinted it kind of looked like a crown. Fitting.

 

Two hours left until the wedding. Leia had a maid on each of Ben’s hands, fixing and painting his nails a baby pink. He had about three people work on his makeup which he felt unnecessary but Leia insisted. Han was, unsurprisingly, nowhere to be found.

 

One hour until the wedding. Leia paced the room listing off thing that could go horribly wrong. Ben paid no attention, to busy vibrating with radioactive anxiety. He noticed others doing the same, mostly in fear of their Queen’s wrath.

 

30 minutes until the wedding. Ben could hear the music start up and people quiet down. They had to reapply his lipstick because he kept chewing off out of nervousness. They had him stand and walk around in his dress to see if any last minute changes needed to be made.

The minutes were counting down and eventually Ben became so nervous that he became numb to any emotion. They practically drag him out of the room to where he would walk out onto the isle. Everyone around him messed with his hair, and his makeup, and his dress. They shoved a bouquet of red and white flowers into his hands and pushed him towards the door.

They told him to wait for the end of this song and when the new one began he would start walking. The old song stopped and the new one began and without thinking or hesitating he walked out of the door.

There was a red carpet that guided him where they wanted him to be. He looked up to see a room full of people standing and watching him walk. In the crowd of faces, he saw Snoke, who looked him in the eyes and nodded. Ben blinked and looked up to the officiant standing under a flowered arch, beside him was a fuzzy image of a person in white. He didn’t want to see the details just yet.

Once Ben reached the officiant, the music ended and he heard the people behind him sit down. He saw the officiant’s mouth move but really never heard any words. He went through the motions without really thinking about it.

The officiant said some words and Ben turned to face Elan. He couldn’t look him in the eye. He figured Elan felt the same. Someone off to the side presented the rings and they each picked one up. Ben offered his hand and moments later he heard the words “I do”.

As if those words broke some sort of spell, all emotion flooded into Ben once more. His head shot up to look at Elan and he slipped the ring on Ben’s finger. Ben felt like a deer in the headlights, he probably looked it too.

The officiant’s voice slowly came back into Ben’s reality. “-nd in health, until death do you part.”

_Till death do you part._

Ben took Elan’s hand and slid the ring on. “I do.” He swallowed hard and dropped Elan’s hand.

“I now pronounce you, husband, and husband. You may now kiss the bride.”

Ben swallowed hard. He knew it had to be done, and he wanted it done quickly. Elan leaned in first and Ben followed his lead.

_Till death do us part._

The kiss only lasted a second and when they separated, the people started to clap. Ben took a deep breath and lifted his head high. Elan offered his arm and Ben took it.They turned and walked hand and hand down the aisle, all eyes on them.

They were escorted out of the great hall and onto a small ship that would take them to a house on the far side of the planet. As they took their seats the ship hummed to life.

Ben was riddled with anxiety and felt sick to his stomach, and he could feel that Elan was practically vibrating with anxiety as well.

“Neither of us wanted this so let’s just agree to this now.” Elan said in a shaky voice. “Whatever happens I just-”

“No, not now.” Ben interrupted in a steady voice. “We’ll have time to discuss this later.” Elan nodded his head and they both turned to look out of the viewports of the ship. The rest of the trip was made in silence.

* * *

 

Art made by the lovely Tashacho!


	2. Act II

_6 years later. The First Order has soldiers based on Starkiller and the surrounding planets. During a scouting mission for new resources, the General’s ship was attacked by raiders, unfortunately, no one survived. The raiders were never caught. Ben has started training to become a knight of Starkiller. Hux has been studying and working in politics. Tensions between Ben and his father, Han, have grown tighter._

Ben hears a knock at his door. He breathes out a frustrated sigh, which startles the smoke in the air around him. He grabs his holopad and taps it awake, squinting at the sudden brightness, and opens the door with a flick of his finger.

“I thought I told you people to not disturb me whilst I’m meditating?” Ben said

“Y-yes your grace, b-but um-” the voice was cut off by Ben, who flicked the door closed from his holopad.

Mitaka. One of the little soldiers that were sent to Starkiller last moon cycle that Ben hated. He was small and squirrely and too nervous around Ben to do anything useful, yet somehow was able to be promoted to lieutenant.

Ben sat the holopad down and began to meditate again which, unfortunately, didn’t last long. The screen of his holopad buzzed and lit up the room with _HUX_. Ben ignored it as best he could to no avail. He picked up the holopad and opened the messages.

_“Why did you shut the door in the lieutenant’s face? He doesn’t deserve to be caught in your little tantrums.”_

_“Where are you? You are wasting my time Ren.”_

_“If you are not down here in 5 minutes, so help me, I will break every bone in your body Ren.”_

The last message was sent 2 minutes ago. Ben sighed and blew out the candles and smothered the incense leaving him in darkness.

Ben opened the door to the training room where Hux paced back and forth mumbling something to Lt. Mikaka who was typing on a datapad. Mitaka must have heard the door close because he looked up to see Ben.

“Um, S-Sir?”

“What!? What is it Mitaka, I’m busy!” Hux yelled. The lieutenant lifted his finger and pointed at Ben. “What?” Hux turned to see Ben. His face turned into a scowl.

“You.” Hux stomped over to where Ben was standing poked his chest. “Do you have any idea what time it is? Do you know what all has to be done today? You’re wasting my time here Ren! And what is that horrid smell?”

“It’s incense”

“It’s disgusting.”

“Whatever you say, _Dear_.” Ben used emphasis on the last word because he knows Hux hates it. And almost on queue, Hux twisted his face up in disgust. “And if I’m so late then tell me, where is the Captain at?”

“She had an important matter to attend to. Much more important than your stupid meditation.” Hux poked at Ben’s chest again and turned to walk back towards the Lieutenant. “Now Mitaka, where was I?”

Hux talked, Mitaka frantically typed, and Ben warmed up for his training session. As Ben was stretching he looked up at the mirror to see Hux staring.

“Stop looking at my ass.”

“I’ll do as I please.” Hux said. He turned to Mitaka. “Don’t write that down.” Mitaka swallowed hard and quickly deleted the sentence.

The door behind them slid open and in walked a soldier in chrome armor followed by two other troopers. The chrome soldier took off their helmet and gave it to another soldier.

“Ah, Captain good to see you. All of our affairs are in order I presume?” Hux asked.

“Yes, although General Granski was not happy about it.” The Captain said.

“Well as long as things are settled, I am fine with the outcome.”

The Captain nodded and said “Yes Sir.” and looked at the two soldiers who came in with her. They nodded and started to take her armor off piece by piece until she was in her undersuit.

She turned to Ben. “Now, my lord, shall we get to it?”

“You know I’m always ready Phasma.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘always’ Sir.” she replied. “I hope you’ve warmed up. We couldn’t have you pulling something, now could we?”

They moved closer together, circling each other with fists raised at the ready. Ben moved in and swung first, but Phasma pushed his arm away and threw him to the ground. Ben heard a chuckle from across the room that could only have come from Hux.

Ben got off the floor and brushed his chest. “Beginners luck.”

“I’m not a beginner Sir.” Phasma said and resumed her fighting stance. Ben followed.

They circled each other again and again. Ben swung first most times, and usually, when he did, Phasma blocked him and threw him to the ground. Each time he fell, Hux laughed, which only made Ben want to impress him more, although he would never admit it. At one point Ben managed to hit Phasma, giving her a nosebleed, which landed Ben on his back with Phasma’s foot on his neck.

Ben tried to claim foul play and Phasma just replied “There are no rules on the battlefield”

Their training session lasted roughly two hours and ended with bruised ribs, cuts, scrapes, and sore limbs. Luckily Phasma came out of it with only a bloody nose.

After the last tackle, Ben laid on the floor in defeat. Hux sauntered over to him and hovered a few feet above his face. “You continue to waste my time Ren.” Ben scowled and went to get up when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

“Ah! Shit, I think I pulled something.” He rubbed his shoulder and looked up to see some troopers putting Phasma’s armor back on.

“You didn’t stretch properly.” She said smugly as she put her helmet on and turned to march out the door, the two troopers on her tail.

“I can never win with you people.” Ben sighed.

“If you want to be a knight you have to toughen up.” Elan said

“Oh what, like you? What do you even do?” Ben asked

“I am in politics. Which is what you should be doing prince, Instead of gallivanting off fighting wars that don’t exist!” Hux hissed.

“It seems you constantly forget that you too are also a prince.”

“I am a general, who just happens to be married to a twit with a royal title! That does not make me a prince.”

“We have been married for six years, and you seem to still be in denial of that!” Ben yelled.

“Yes, by consequence of my father!”

“Who is dead Hux, yet you don’t seem to care!”

“He never cared about me, so why should I care of his passing? Besides that is none of your business Ren.”

“You are my business!” Ben yelled.

Hux backed away from Ben’s face and cleared his throat. “I have a meeting to attend to.” He straightened his jacket and walked past Ben. He completely forgot about Mitaka who sped past him and joined Hux at the door.

Ben pulled at his hair, trying to suppress the rage inside of him. They had been married for 6 years and it’s like they were still fighting for different sides. He thought of all the times Hux had undermined his authority and how they barely talked, or even looked at each other.

Eventually, his anger overwhelmed him and he turned to smash the mirror behind him. Shards of glass decorated the floor and pinpricks of blood started showing on his skin. Ben looked up at the broken mirror only to see his own reflection, he couldn’t look himself in the eyes. He punched the mirror again and stomped out of the room.

  
“Your father and I are just worried about you, Ben.” Leia’s soft voice filled the room. “This isn’t the first time you’ve lashed out without warning.”

They all sat in the castle infirmary, where Leia insisted Ben go to get his hand checked out.

“And believe it or not, things cost credits. Credits that we could be using to better the kingdom or feed our troops.” Han added.

“You were a smuggler, don’t talk to me about having enough credits. And besides a mirror isn’t going to starve our troops and kill our crops.” Ben replied.

The nurse must have known an argument was coming because she quickly took the last piece of glass from Ben’s knuckles and wrapped it up. She left with a cheerful “All done!” and only Leia nodded.

“Listen here you-”

“Han please.” Leia interrupted. “All we're saying is that we’re worried, sweetheart. There’s no need to get defensive.”

“Elan doesn’t go around the castle breaking things, and he actually wants to learn politics.” Han said

“He isn’t your son!” Ben yelled

“He has no one left but you, at least act like you care!”

“He doesn’t want me!”

“Now sweetheart what would ever make you say that?” Leia asked.

“He’s actually told me on multiple occasions, Mother. Neither of us wanted this marriage, six years later and no one understands that yet!” Ben jumped up from his chair.

“Ben we’ve told you already, there was no other way to go about this!” Leia started to raise her voice. Ben scoffed and pushed past the both of them.

“You can’t run away from all of your problems and responsibility! Look what happened to your uncle Luke!” Han yelled at him. He heard a smack and Leia whisper “Han!” as Ben turned the corner.

“I can do as I please!” He yelled back at them.

  
Ben stormed about the castle, letting his feet take him where they may. He turned corners and went up and down stairs. He passed guards and maids and other castle workers. Once he passed Millicent who hissed at him, he hissed back.

He came down a set of stairs that lead to a dark musty hallway. He walked straight to the biggest door at the end and slid his finger over the panel, unlocking the door, and sliding it open. Ben didn’t know exactly what he was doing, so he grabbed the first bottle he saw and left the room.

Ben chugged from the bottle as he stormed the castle on a mission, he knew exactly where he was going this time. Outside of the castle was warm in their energy bubble, while a blizzard rushed around the planet. Ben took the path that lead around to the back of the castle and right up to a little building.

Ben threw open the doors of the little building, and proceeded down a set of stairs and stopped at the beginning of a hallway. He walked slower down this hallway than he did the rest of the castle. Ben ran his fingers along the stone wall as he walked. It was warmer down here, and Ben started to sweat. He took another swig from the bottle, and set in on the ground, before entering the room.

The room was dark and damp from what little water leaks from the planet above. It was lit up only by lanterns that never extinguished. In the middle of the room stood a tall statue held up by a stone table. The table was littered with incense sticks, flowers that were both dead and alive, and a plaque that read

**Anakin Skywalker**  
**The First King of Starkiller**

Ben picked up a new incense stick and brought it over to a lantern to light it, he sat in down in a tray and knelt before the statue. Ben always had a connection with his grandfather, although they never met. From the great stories his mother told him, to the stories he had read in the history holologs, he always felt that his grandfather was watching over him. That he wanted Ben to achieve great things like he had done.

“I don’t know what it is that you want from me, grandfather.” Ben whispered to the statue. “I never have.” He sat back and crossed his legs. “Please! If ever there were a time, please tell me what to do!”

Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the incense. He sat in the dark meditating for minutes, hours maybe? Ben had lost track. He concentrated in silence, thinking of all the stories he heard as a child. His chest started to feel heavy and his heart started to race, his breathing got heavier, and his eyes flashed open.

Ben clutched at his chest and tried taking deep breaths that just got caught in his throat. He doubled over in pain and confusion, unaware of what was happening. The pain felt like a fire that had ignited inside of him. He had to check his clothes to make sure that he wasn’t actually on fire. He thought maybe he had been poisoned, maybe the liquor was laced with something. He felt that he was being watched from the shadows.

Ben shakily stood up still clutching his chest and breathing heavy. He made his way to the corner of the room and felt his way around the wall until his finger slipped into a small hole. He stopped and felt around the hole and found three other holes that formed a crescent moon. Ben swallowed hard and placed four of his fingers into the holes.

A square on the wall lit up blue, then faded to red. He heard clanking from inside the wall, gears turning, and latches coming loose. The wall in front of him slid back and Ben quickly pulled his fingers from the wall.

The door slid off to the side and inside was lit up red, and the lanterns around Ben seemed to burn brighter. Inside of the hidden closet was a black set of armor, a mangled helmet, and a broken lightsaber.

Ben’s heart began to race at the sight of the contents. He thought every lightsaber had been dismantled and destroyed when the great council ended. Ben knew of the stories of King Anakin but he had never known what Anakin was before he was a king.

Ben reached out to touch the saber, his hands started shaking, and sweat started to bead on his forehead. He caressed the saber with one finger and suddenly he felt all of the air leave his lungs.

Ben fell to the ground clutching and pounding at his chest, he felt his heart skip beats, and his vision darkened around the corners. He looked up at the closet and for a split second he saw a blue figure standing in front of him before he completely blacked out.

|

Ben’s eyes fluttered open. He doesn’t remember where he is and panic sets in for a second before realizing he never left Anakin’s tomb. He slowly sits up and rubs his forehead, unable to remember what happened. He looked around the room trying to remember anything.

Ben tries to stand up and turns to look at the statue when he kicks something. Anakin’s lightsaber. He bent over to pick it up, the metal was hot in his hand. He turned it over and over to examine it and it looks as though something inside is loose, other than that it looks like it’s in working condition.

He turns it around more when suddenly it hums to life and cracks in his hands, making Ben drop it. “Shit!” He swears under his breath. The palm of his hand is red and bleeding now from the unstable saber. He’s wary of picking the saber back up but bends over to do so anyway. It doesn’t react to his touch, which he claims it a victory.

Ben hurries and stuffs the lightsaber in his belt and hides it with his cloak and goes to leave the room. He stops at the door and turns to face the statue.

“Thank you, Grandfather.” He bows his head and leaves for the castle.

Apparently he wasn’t away for long because the sky looks the same as when he first went in. Although the sky never really changes there anyways. He’s been in the castle data archives for a few hours now researching the stories untold to him by his parents. He read from a hololog called

**The Mad** **King Anakin**  
A biography by unknown.

_A long time ago Anakin Skywalker was a slave. When Anakin was 18 he joined a council, whose main purpose was to keep the galaxy a safe place._

_On a mission with another member of the council, named Obi-wan, on Naboo, the King and Queen of the planet had contracted Anakin and Obi-wan to deal with some raiders that were stealing goods and selling them, and disturbing the peace. Unfortunately, one night the raiders infiltrated the castle and assassinated the King and Queen, leaving their daughter, the young princess, in charge of the planet._

_Once the raiders were dealt with and peace restored to Naboo, the young Queen Padme Amidala began her rule. Years later the Queen contracted Anakin and Obi-wan again about a conspiracy to assassinate her. There is where Anakin fell in love with the young Queen, and she fell in love with him. Once it was assured that Queen Padme was safe, Anakin proposed to Padme and they married, making him a King._

_After many years of working with the council, Anakin decided it was time he settle down and rule Naboo with his wife Padme, and left the council. He appointed his oldest friend Obi-wan as his right hand, but he declined and stated that his place at the time was with the council. Not too long after the council disbanded and Obi-wan took his place by Anakin’s side._

_Anakin and Padme were great and fair rulers. They kept peace in times of hardship. In times of war, they fought alongside their allies and always triumphed. One day, one of the planet’s citizens decided they weren’t being treated fairly and started a revolt. Queen Padme, who was pregnant at the time, fled to a planet far away from the wars of Naboo, her heart breaking as she left her home planet._

_Anakin called to his allies for help settle the uprising. The King of Malastare, one of King Anakin’s allies, decided that he was not treating his subjects as he should and joined in the revolt against him. With the shock of a close friend’s betrayal, he had no choice but to stop fighting and surrender. The King of Malastare did not accept the terms of surrender and kept fighting, forcing King Anakin and Obi-wan to flee Naboo. Once the King of Malastare found out King Anakin had fled, he destroyed the planet of Naboo in his anger._

_King Anakin rejoined his pregnant wife on an unknown outer rim planet, they later named Starkiller. Anakin still had followers that came with him to Starkiller to rebuild his rule. They built Anakin a castle, and a small town not far from the castle. He captured and claimed the surrounding planets of Starkiller as his own and expanded his rule. A few years after the uprising, Anakin became infatuated with revenge of the King of Malastare._

_Queen Padme begged him to drop it, and even Obi-wan advised against it, but Anakin had already set his plan in motion. He created an army, one bigger than the one he had, and one that could destroy Malastare just as it’s King destroyed Naboo. Once he had raised his unstoppable army, he left Starkiller for Malastare, and it’s King's head._

_It was a long and bloody battle that King Anakin came out of victorious. He had cut off the King’s head and threw it at the doors of Malastare’s castle as a warning. If the citizens did not leave Malastare and come to Starkiller with him, they would die in the rubble of what used to be the planet Malastare._

_Many people complied and packed up to leave with their new king, but the ones that didn’t would soon learn that the great King Anakin keeps his word, and blew Malastare out of the sky._

_The King’s rule, which was once humble and forgiving, turned sour with vengeance and power. Not even the birth of his twin children, Leia, and Luke could soften his rule, which only grew darker over time. Years passed and the royal twins grew from infants to teenagers, and Anakin’s rule only got worse._

_Rumors that Queen Padme and Obi-wan were conspiring to take King Anakin down grew among the common people. Once Anakin got word of this he became enraged, taking his anger out mostly on his subjects. Anakin confronted Padme and Obi-wan and they confessed to the crime, later it was found out that they never intended to take him down, but help him._

_In King Anakin’s blind rage he murdered his wife for treason and fought Obi-wan to the death. In the end, it was Obi-wan who came out victorious. King Anakin died in the molten core of the planet Starkiller. He now has a statue of him built in the small town outside of the castle on Starkiller._

_The royal twins, Leia, and Luke took the crown and equally ruled as siblings in the wake of their parent’s death. Obi-wan was condemned for treason, and against the wishes of the King and Queen, he was executed. When asked if he had any last words he said. “I loved him.”_

_Once King Luke and Queen Leia became of age, King luke renounced his lordship and left to an unknown planet. Queen Leia eventually married an ex-smuggler and now live happily ruling Starkiller and it’s outlining planets, with their son Prince Ben._

  
Ben already knew all of this and got frustrated for wasting his own time. He wanted to know about the council. He searched through piles and shelves of holologs until he found one titled The Good of the Galaxy.

Most of the contents were about bands of ex-raiders and smugglers turned good, or Kings and Queens and Senate members who “made a real difference” in the Galaxy, He searched the hololog and almost gave up before seeing a chapter called The Order of the High Council.

He read the first paragraph.

The Order of the High Council is unknown to most. An old and ancient order that just recently came to the light. Originally formed by a group of light warriors who fought in the Battle of Yavin. They created and mastered a new skill and weapons that could truly destroy anyone who angered them. Instead, they used their power for good and created a great council. Only a select few are able to join and fewer actually survive long enough to be a member of the council.

Ben read on to find out that the first members of the council utilized and changed a part of their brain that would help them move things with their mind. Many people say this is superstition, though. The weapons that they used were what the hololog called “condensed energy weapons” that used a kyber crystal from the planet Ilum that basically emanated enough energy to cut a person in half.

Ben wasn’t sure about the brain magic but he took his grandfather’s lightsaber from his belt and placed it on the table to get a better look at it. With the better lighting in the data archives, he could see that what was loose, looked to be the kyber crystal. The sides of the body had also split open from where it cracked in his hand earlier.

He needed a hololog only on the lightsabers, but if there even was one, the castle didn’t have it. Ben sighed and put the lightsaber back in his belt and went to put all of the holologs back in their place.

|

It’s been two days since Ben found his grandfather’s lightsaber, and he’s mostly been spending almost all hours in the data archives looking for anything relevant to the council and its lightsabers.

Hux has stopped by a few times and told him that his mother is starting to worry for him, which they both know is Hux’s way of saying “I don’t hate you as much as I could.” So he scheduled another training session with Captain Phasma. He tries to push his research out of his head for now so he’ll be more prepared for Phasma since he hasn’t practiced much since the last time.

Ben is already in the training room stretching when Hux and Phasma walk in. Phasma is still in her armor, as usual, she won’t go anywhere without it, and Hux in his general’s coat.

“Stop padding your shoulders, we both know it’s a lie.” Ben said while continuing his stretching.

Hux huffed. “Well, I’m so sorry they’re an affront to you.”

Ben smirked. “You know I love your little shoulders, Hux.”

Hux huffed again only louder. “Mitaka, leave us.”

Ben didn’t even realize the lieutenant was in the room but sure enough, he heard a stuttering “Yes Sir” and the door open and close.

“Don’t talk about my shoulders.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ben stopped stretching and looked at Hux through the mirror, who looked slightly flustered.

“Please try not to let me beat you up again, Sir. It doesn’t look very good on my part.” Phasma said as she took her helmet off and set in the corner. She proceeded to take the rest of her armor off, without the help of other soldiers.

“Captain, you know I take it easy on you right?” Ben said.

“Of course Sir.” she retorted.

‘Well then.” Ben clapped and rubbed his hands together. “Shall we get to it?”

Phasma raised her eyebrow. “Are we having a good day, Sir? You seem unnaturally happy.”

“Yes, well it’s probably all that time he’s spent in the data archives doing who knows what.” Hux said

“That’s none of your business, Hux.” Ben said

“I believe that it is actually. Since you, just a few days ago, said that I was your business, and don’t think that’s a one-way path, Ren.”

“With all due respect Sirs,-” Phasma interjected. “Shouldn’t this wait until a later time? We have a meeting later today, General.”

Hux waved his hand dismissing her statement.

“Very well.” Ben got into his fighting stance and Phasma followed, both raising their arms over their face. Ben was the first to swing, as he usually was, and of course, Phasma blocked it.

For almost forty-five minutes they kept the pace of, punching, blocking, kicking, blocking. Admittedly Training isn’t fun but in order for Ben to properly fight it has to be done. Hux hates how long it takes and how repetitive it is.

Hux sighed and looked at the time. “Phasma you have that meeting soon.”

Phasma blocked Ben’s punch and replied a quick “Yes Sir”. Ben took the opportunity to move and sweep her legs from under her. She fell so hard it shook the floor. Phasma laid there on the ground for a split second before crouching and defending herself by punching Ben in the face.

“Well.” she said breathlessly. “You actually managed to do something.”

“Don’t sound so impressed.” Ben tilted his head back and held his nose to stop it from bleeding.

“Since you finally managed to get a hit on our Captain, I think it’s time for a General’s training.” Hux said taking his General’s coat off.

“You can’t be serious?”

“Oh, I’m very serious. Captain, you may put your armor back on.”

Phasma bowed her head and walked toward the corner. Hux started to unbutton his uniform shirt and slid it off and folded it before placing it on the ground.

“Why do you wear so much padding?” Ben said as Hux slipped off his final uniform shirt, leaving his undershirt and bare shoulders.

“It’s intimidating.” Hux said

“It doesn’t intimidate me?”

“It’s not meant to intimidate you.”

“So you really want to fight me?” Ben asked.

“I’ve wanted to punch you in the face since the moment I first saw you.” Hux walked toward Ben in the middle of the room and began stretching.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Ben said.

“You can’t hurt me I’m the son of a General. I AM a general. That being said I will not go easy on you, and I expect the same from you.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ben said and Hux shot him a look of hate.

“Well then.” Hux stopped stretching. “Are we ready?”

“As ready as we’ll ever be.” Ben said.

They both raised their fists and began circling each other. Ben didn’t want to make the first move so he waited for Hux, who had the patience for a two-minute long stare down. Ben didn’t have that patience and whatever he did have was wearing thin. He became unfocused and jittery with the need to fight.

Hux saw this and waited for the right moment to strike. “Just throw a punch alre-” Hux took Ben’s moment of weakness and used it to swiftly move around him and land a punch on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him before he could finish his sentence.

Ben doubled over on one knee and held his stomach, trying to regain his breath. He looked up at Hux’s smug face. Ben hardened his face and stood back up, ready to fight again.

“That was a cheap shot.” Ben spat out.

“That was a tactical move.” Hux replied.

They circled each other again and this time, Ben was the first to move. He went in for a right hook, but unlike Phasma, Hux didn’t block it he just stepped out of the way. This infuriated Ben more than Phasma ever could.

Ben went in again with a couple more punches, all of which Hux didn’t block, he just moved out of the way.

“You can’t just move you have to block me!” Ben yelled.

“There are no rules on the battlefield, Ren, I can do whatever I want.” Hux maintained his monotone voice.

Hux kept pushing Ben’s buttons, making Ben swing harder and kick faster, nothing makes contact with Hux. Ben went to roundhouse kick Hux in the face when Hux caught and twisted Ben’s leg making him fall on his chest.

Ben quickly rolled over and crouched. “You can’t get mad at me for that,I blocked it like you wanted me to. Now get up.” Hux ordered.

Ben followed orders and stood up readying for his next attack. Instead, Hux came at him quickly with repeated kicks, ones that Ben could block, and a final punch to the face, one that Ben did not block. His nose started to bleed but he stood his ground.

Hux jumped towards him and elbowed him in the face and finally another punch to the stomach, making Ben double down on one knee again. Ben didn’t even see what Hux did next all he felt was pressure on his knee, something around his neck, and then the cold hard ground at his back. He tilted his head up to see Hux standing over him and smirking.

Ben boiled with rage. He flipped over and stood up ready to fight. Hux had backed away from him, in the short time it took him to stand. Ben let out a yell and ran at Hux punching with all his strength. Hux blocked most of them, but the ones that hit didn’t even seem to phase Hux in any way adding to Ben’s anger.

Hux had blocked and moved too many times and Ben had had enough. He picked Hux up by the waist and ran towards the far wall, slamming themselves against it and held Hux in place with a forearm on his throat.

Both of them breathing heavy and their faces were so close together that their noses bumped into each other. Hux swallowed hard. “Captain, you are dismissed.” Ben had forgotten that Phasma was even there.

“Thank you, sir.” Phasma said and left the room.

They stared each other in the eyes, Hux’s were dilated a little bit. “You make cheap shots.” Ben huffed out.

“They’re only cheap if you don’t properly know how to fight.” Hux spat back. Ben closed more space between them and pushed on Hux’s throat harder. He tried to think of anything else to say, but nothing had come to him. Hux made no further remarks but glanced at Ben’s lips if only for a second, but Ben had caught it.

Ben smirked ever so slightly and leaned in to press his lips against Hux’s. Hux took in a deep breath and opened his mouth to kiss back, bringing out a soft moan from Ben. He took his forearm away from Hux’s throat and replaced it with his hand.

“Would you really want to do this in the training room?” Hux breathed out in between kisses.

“We could.” Ben moves his hand down to caress Hux’s thigh.

Hux let a small moan escape from his throat. “And risk being seen?”

“I’m a prince and were married, this isn’t some affair.”

Hux stopped kissing to look in Ben’s eyes. Ben groaned. “Fine.” He kissed Hux one more time and pulled away. Hux walked over to his clothes and started to unfold them.

“Are you really going to get dressed, just to get undressed again?” Ben asked.

Hux scoffed. “I will not be seen in anything other than regulation uniforms, Ren.”

Ben rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame waiting for Hux to get dressed. It didn’t take as long as normal, which was a blessing for Ben who was practically vibrating with anticipation.

They left the training room side by side and speed walked back to Hux’s room, which was closer to the training grounds. Hux was against the walking pace at first but then when Ben turned around and jogged backward, he really didn’t have a choice.

When they reached the room Ben ran in and slammed the door behind Hux, who was already taking his General’s coat off. Ben grabbed it and threw it on the floor and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to throw things on the floor? Especially my uniforms.”

“Shut up, Hux.” Ben started kissing him again.

“I hate you.” Hux sighed.

“Good.” Hux took Ben’s head in his hands and kissed him harder while Ben undressed him. Hux moved a hand down to the hem of Ben’s shirt and started to tug at it. Ben took the hint and pulled back to take it off with one hand. Hux already has his hands on Ben’s chest, frantically kissing him. Ben wrapped his arms around Hux’s body pulling him in closer. He dipped his fingers under the top of Hux’s pants and grabbed at the skin on his lower back.

“Take your pants off.” Hux ordered. Ben nodded his head slightly and unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off. Hux moved his hand down to stroke Ben’s freed cock pulling a breathy moan from his throat.

Hux kissed Ben’s lips then moved on to plant little kisses on his jaw and his neck. Ben drug his fingers up Hux’s back and grabbed a fist full of his hair, pushing Hux closer to his neck and making Hux bite him.

“Fuck…” Ben breathed out. Hux moved his mouth down to Ben’s shoulder and his chest, kissing lower and lower until he was on his knees with one hand on Ben’s stomach and the other on his dick. Hux kissed the inside of Ben’s thighs and nipped at the soft spots. Ben hissed and moaned at the touch.

“Tell me what you want.” Hux moaned, his lips inches from Ben’s cock.

“Please, Hux.”

“Tell me.”

Ben’s grip in Hux’s hair tightened. “I want you to suck my cock.”

A faint smile crossed Hux's lips and he opened his mouth and licked a hot stripe up the base and to the tip. Ben whispered a curse and swallowed hard. Hux flicked his tongue over the tip and started to suck. He bobbed his head over the tip and slowly started to suck further down. What he didn’t reach with his mouth he used his hand.

Ben gripped Hux’s head tightened and started to move his head back and forth. Hux moaned around Ben’s cock adding to the sensation, bringing a moan and a curse from Ben. Hux ran his fingers down Ben’s chest and squeezed his thigh.

“Fuck Hux.” Ben swore. “Fuck! Fuck me.”

Hux looked up at Ben through his eyelashes and pulled off of his cock. He stood up and took Ben’s wrist and drug him over to his bed. Hux kissed him once and threw him on the bed. Ben made space for Hux to crawl over him and began to kiss him again.

Hux rubbed his hand over Ben’s abs and kissed into Ben’s mouth, before moving away from him and getting off the bed. Ben sat up confused. He began to speak when Hux walked over to his dresser and pulled out a bottle.

“You still have your pants on.” Ben realized.

“So I do.” Hux walked back over to the bed and dropped the bottle beside Ben’s head. He crawled over him once more and kissed him. Ben moved his hands to unbutton Hux’s pants and slid them off of him. He ran his hands over Hux’s butt and squeezed.

Hux moaned into Ben's mouth and covered his throat with his hand. He brought his other hand down to stroke Ben’s cock and balls.

“Fuck, Hux please.” Ben begged.

Hux hummed. “ I like it when you beg for me.”

“Please! Please, Hux please just fuck me already.”

Hux removed his hands from Ben and sat up. Ben started to protest when Hux picked up the bottle and opened it to smear some of the lube over his fingers. Ben bit his lip as Hux rubbed the lube over his first three fingers. Hux took Ben’s knee with his clean hand and bent it backward, Ben mirrored the motion with his other leg.

Hux ran his fingers over Ben’s perineum and his hole. He leaned over to kiss Ben as he slipped his finger in, to the first knuckle. Ben gasped into Hux’s mouth and pulled down on Hux’s lip with his teeth.

Hux slipped his finger in and out going deeper each time, and with each push, Ben’s pants grew into moans. Soon enough Hux could fit another finger stretching Ben more. Ben wrapped his legs around Hux’s waist pulling him closer, he could feel Hux’s cock on his ass.

“Please..” Ben whispered.

“You aren’t ready yet.”

“No, please I can take it I swear.”

“You can’t remember we’ve been through this before?” Hux split his fingers apart and tempted a third. He kissed Ben’s nose. “Patience.” He whispered.

Ben bucked his hips down forcing Hux’s third finger in and gasped at the stretch.

“You know my dick is bigger than this, don’t push yourself.”

Ben moved his hips around and rode Hux’s fingers. He pulled Hux down and kissed him. “I know how big you are, and I can do whatever I want.” He reached down and stroked Hux’s already hard and leaking cock. Hux shook his head and removed his fingers and reached for the bottle of lube.

“I hope you realize what you’re doing.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Ben said as he bit his lip. Hux smeared lube over his cock and angled it at Ben’s hole.

“Are you ready?” Hux asked. Ben quickly shook his head. Hux grabbed Ben’s thigh and slowly pushed the tip in. Ben hissed a little bit but quickly bit his lips together silencing any noise. Hux slowly pushed in more and released a breath.

Hux didn’t push any further but moved back and forth. Ben had to bite his hand to stifle his pained moans.

“We can stop any-”

“No! More.” Ben ordered. Hux nodded and added more lube around his cock and pushed farther in. Ben’s moans became louder and more frantic and Hux pushed in and out faster. Hux bent over to lick into Ben’s mouth, and Ben took the opportunity to grab at Hux’s hair bringing him closer and kissing him harder. Once Hux was able to fully bury himself in Ben he started rolling his hips faster and faster.

Hux broke Ben’s hold and sat up to get a better angle. He rubbed Ben’s thigh and stroked his dick. Ben’s cursing brought a low moan from Hux.

“Flip over.” Hux ordered. He pulled out and let Ben flip over to his stomach before spreading his cheeks and pushing in again.

“Fuck!” Ben swore. He angled his hips up to meet Hux’s. Hux grabbed his hips to keep him in place and fucked into him. Ben pawed at the sheets and almost ripped them. Hux snapped his hips and brought his hand to the back of Ben’s neck and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Do not ruin my sheets.” Hux growled.

“Fuck! Yes, Sir.” Ben whined. Hux growled in his ear again and lifted himself up, keeping his hand on Ben’s neck and fucking him into the mattress.

Hux grabbed a small pillow from the top of his bed and shoved it under Ben’s hips to get a better angle. He fucked into Ben like this for a while, pulling loud moans from the both of them. Hux readjusted his knee and fucked into him at a new angle that made Ben yell out and swear. Hux smirked and snapped his hips again in the same angle making Ben yell again.

“Right there! Don’t stop, please!” Ben begged. Hux complied and snapped his hips harder into Ben. Ben’s moans became more animalistic and frantic, and Hux moved his hand to grab Ben’s hair and pull it. He made marks on Ben’s skin that would leave bruises and red fingernail marks in a few hours. Ben loved the thought of them.

Ben tried to move his hips to fuck himself on Hux’s cock, but Hux kept him in place, digging harder into Ben’s skin.He snapped his hips two more times before he pulled out. Hux bent down to place kisses along Ben’s spine making him shiver. He moved to the top of the bed and sat in front of Ben.

Hux bit his lip and gestured for Ben to come to him. Ben lifted his head and crawled to where Hux was. He kissed the inside of his thighs, and moved up his chest and, his neck, and nipped the underside of his ear. Hux turned his head to properly kiss him, and Ben moved his leg over to straddle him. He put his hands between Hux’s head and pinned him there as they kissed.

Ben moved his hips back to rub his ass on Hux’s cock. Hux snaked his hand around to stroke his own dick and line it up with Ben’s hole. He stopped kissing Ben’s lips and kissed his chin and down his neck and onto his shoulder, as he slowly pushed Ben onto his cock.

A breathy moan escaped Ben as he finally got his wish to fuck himself on Hux.

“Fuck.” He whispered in Hux’s ear. He slowly raised up off of his dick and lowered himself back down. With Hux’s hands on his hips, he finally found a good rhythm.

“Hux.” Ben pleaded.

“Fuck, Ben.” Hux whispered in return. Ben moaned a curse at the word. Hux took Ben’s head in his hands and kissed him slowly.

“Hux...” He whined again. Hux kissed him harder and he started to roll his hips faster. Hux grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled Ben’s head back to get a better angle of his neck and left bite marks on his pale skin.

In the midst of Ben’s moans and pants, Hux pulled away from Ben’s neck and let his hair go.

“Wait why’d you stop?” Ben complained.

“Did you not hear that?” Hux asked.

“No, I-”

A knock at the door interrupted him.

Hux groaned. “Yes, who is it?”

“I-it’s Lieutenant Mitaka, Sir.” the voice from behind the door said.

Ben’s eyes lit up and he looked to Hux. “What do you want Lieutenant?”

“J-just to remind you of your m-meeting in an hour, s-Sir!” Mitaka said.

Ben nudged his chest. “What?” Hux whispered. Ben bit his lip and started to fuck himself on Hux again. Hux knitted his eyebrows together, before realizing what the statement meant. “No! No, leave my Lieutenant out of this mess!”

“Sir?” Mitaka called.

“Yes! Thank you, Lieutenant, you’re dismissed.” Hux yelled back.

“Yes Sir, thank you, Sir.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ben purred.

“Leave my Lieutenant out of your perversions. He’s good, don’t scare him away.” Hux hissed.

“But will you at least think about it? Dream about it, maybe?” Ben moved to nip at Hux’s neck.

Hux grabbed another handful of hair and pulled Ben off of his neck. “Who said you could stop?”

Ben raised his hips again and sunk back down. “Yes Sir, General Sir.” he purred and bit at Hux’s bottom lip.

Hux grabbed his hips and steadied him so he could snap his own hips to meet Ben’s. Hux’s mouth caught the brunt of Ben’s moans until Ben moved to press their foreheads together.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Ben panted. He reached down to stroke his own dick. “Say my name, Hux, please?”

“Ben.” Hux moaned.

“Fuck! Again, say it again.”

“Ben!”

Ben yelled out and within seconds, he was streaking Hux’s chest with come. Hux fucked through his orgasm and went to pull out, but Ben stopped him.

“No! Come for me. Like this, please.” Ben begged.

Hux swore and dropped his head onto Ben’s shoulder and slowly fucked into him. He bit his shoulder and lifted his head to properly kiss Ben. He brought his hand to wrap around Ben’s neck and the other to hold onto his hips. He kissed and licked into Ben’s mouth as he snapped his hips up.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Hux moaned.

Ben bit his lip and kissed him. Hux snapped his hips twice and he came with a loud moan, caught by Ben’s mouth. Hux dropped his head against the wall and Ben kissed his jaw.

Hux brought his hand up to Ben’s throat and kissed him. “I hate you.”

“So you’ve said.” Ben smirked and lifted himself from Hux and fell to the side of the bed. Hux slipped farther down the bed and laid beside Ben who had his eyes closed. Hux ran his finger along Ben’s jawline. Ben’s eyes snapped open and his eyebrows knitted together.

“You never do this.” He said warily.

“I do have emotions you know?” Hux replied. Ben hummed in response. He scooted closer to Hux and laid his head on his chest. Hux started to play with the curls in Ben’s hair.

They laid together for a while silence, Hux played with Ben’s hair and Ben thought.

“I didn’t know you were skilled in hand to hand combat?” Ben said blatantly.

“I’m skilled in every type of combat. I am a general, as I keep having to remind you.” Hux replied

“How are you so graceful though? I’ve seen you fight you’re never that graceful.”

“You saw me shoot a rifle, it’s not the same a hand to hand. And my father had me take dance classes as a lad.”

Ben lifted himself up on his elbows. “What?”

“What? It was only for a year and my father said it would make me a better soldier, which it did, obviously.” Hux said.

Ben nodded his head and returned to his position of laying on Hux. They laid in silence until Hux broke it again. “Why do you spend so much time in the data archives?” he asked.

Ben thought for a moment before telling him. “I found my grandfather’s lightsaber.”

“What?” Hux asked sitting up and rolling Ben onto his lap. “What do you mean you found it? You can’t just find stuff like that.”

“I don’t know I just found it. I was in Anakin’s tomb and it was just there so I took it.”

Hux crooked his eyebrow. “Okay, well even that doesn’t explain why you’re always in the data archives.”

Ben finally sat up. “I’m just doing research on it and how to fix it but the castle doesn’t have any holologs on it.”

“Well, I do.” Hux said.

“What does that mean?” Ben asked.

“Well, my father had a data archive solely for weapons. He also had ones for tactical advantages and armors, but I remember reading something about lightsabers as a child. I’m sure I still have it around somewhere.”

“Will you find it for me?” Ben asked.

Hux leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ben’s. “And what do I get from this?”

Ben stole a kiss from Hux. “The knowledge that you’re making a better soldier and knight.”

Hux bit his lip and thought. “Fine.”

Ben smiled and leaned over Hux, straddling him again and kissing him. “As much as I would like to, I have a meeting to attend, and you still have to clean up.” Hux said.

Ben bit Hux’s bottom lip and kissed him again, before sitting up and getting off the bed. He headed for the refresher and wet a rag to clean up. He wet a second one and threw it to Hux who was still laying on the bed.

|

Hux found the hololog almost immediately after his meeting and sent it to the data archives for safe keeping. Ben was reading on how to find and fix kyber crystals, but there was nothing on how to fix them so he did the best that he could.

On the sides that split he carved out a place for the excess energy to go. The only modifications he added were exhaust vents, a little button that he wired to the kyber crystal so that he could easily turn it on, and painted the whole thing black.

He read up on how to control it and how to fight with it. It’s much more different than any other sword he’s seen or used. Hux agreed to teach him how to use a sword first before he attempted the lightsaber, but Ben’s already tried and failed, at using it. He’s burned his wrists at least half a dozen times, and Hux fears that he’s going to cut his whole hand off one day.

Eventually, Ben agrees to train with a regular broadsword before attempting to use the lightsaber in actual battle. Snoke has come by the data archives every so often, once he first got word that Ben had been staying there almost all hours of the day.

Snoke offered to help with his research as well. He didn’t know much about lightsabers, but he did know about the council. He told Ben that a long time ago he had a friend who was with the council, and he helped out every so often when they needed it.

Snoke said that the council was once an order dedicated to finding and bringing out the good in the galaxy. But eventually, a group who claimed themselves to be Order 66 wrecked havoc on the galaxy, and eventually the council turned on each other while trying to settle the dispute.

After years of blood and disorder, Order 66’s reign of terror finally ended, and the council decided it was best to disband and go into hiding. They destroyed every bit of evidence that someone could use against them at any time.

Snoke also helped Ben with his lightsaber whenever he could, with whatever information he could give. He was the one who suggested the openings on the side of the lightsaber.

“It’s getting late, the family dinner will be starting soon.” Snoke said in his gravelly voice.

“I know, but I’m almost done with this, I’ll make it to the next one.” Ben replied.

“My lord, I suggest you make it to this one. Your family is starting to worry about the secrecy in your life. You should go and tell them everything is fine. It will set their minds at ease, so you can work in peace.”

Ben thought for a moment before setting his lightsaber down and standing up. “You’re right.” He said. “I’ll do that. Thank you for all your help, Snoke.”

“I’m just doing what is right for you, my lord.” Snoke grinned at Ben.

Ben nodded his head and placed his saber in his belt and went off to the family dinner.

When he arrived the table was already set and Han and Leia had already started eating. As he walked into the room, Leia had noticed and stood up to greet him. “Ben, I’m so glad you could join us. We’ve been worried about you as of late.”

“Just doing some light reading, mother, nothing to worry about.” Ben responded.

“I’m surprised he even came out of his room.” Han said while shoving a piece of meat in his mouth. Ben ignored the comment and sat down to an already made plate.

They all sat and ate in silence until Leia had remembered something. “Ben dear, have you heard your father’s new plan to extend the planet’s core?”

Ben tilted his head. “No? I didn’t realize we needed to expand the core?”

“Well if we expand the core than we won’t have to worry about keeping safe inside of the energy bubble.” Han said with a mouth full of food. “If we expand the core than the whole planet would be encased in an energy bubble. It would become our new atmosphere.”

“Yes, doesn’t it sound lovely Ben?” Leia asked.

“Well, how would we do it?” Ben put his fork down.

“The only thing we would have to do is convert the towns into massive planetside generators that would absorb and expel heat.” Han said.

“What would happen to the people in those towns?”

“We would have to relocate them. We can’t have them living here.” Han said

“You can’t do that!” Ben stood from the table. “The towns on Starkiller were built by these people and their ancestors, and By King Anakin, you can’t just erase all of that!” He yelled.

“We can and we will. If it will better the lives of our citizens we will do it.” Han quipped back.

“But it won’t better out citizens! There will be no one left on the planet but us!”

“Well, the Mad King should have thought about the future of Starkiller before he built on this planet!” Han yelled.

“King Anakin was not mad,he was good to his people! Unlike you who want to take them from their homes and destroy everything that they created!” Ben stormed to the door before turning back and looking Han in the eyes. “If you do this, you will become the mad King, not Anakin.” Ben turned and left the room.

|

“He can’t do this, our people will hate us!” Ben yelled at Snoke, who patiently sat and listened to Ben. ‘We cannot ruin everything that Anakin built, there will be nothing left of his memory!” Ben paced back and forth in his room. He stopped and turned to Snoke. “We have to stop him.”

Snoke stood from his chair and walked toward Ben. “I agree.”

“But how do we do it? He won’t change his mind so easily.” Ben stated.

“You would make a much better king, my lord.” Snoke said. “Kind and caring towards his people.”

“What are you suggesting, Snoke?” Ben asked

“If we cannot sway his mind, then perhaps we should take it.” He stated.

Ben took a step back. “Are you suggesting that I kill my father?”

“Think of it this way, my lord. You are ready. There is nothing else anyone can do to teach you about becoming a ruler, a king. You are a natural. The only natural thing Han is is a liar and a thief, both of which he’s done to you and your mother for years. He’s even stolen the crown, and managed to keep it for all these years.” Snoke took a step towards Ben.

“Elan already has a title and a great army, with you both as King well, it may be even more memorable than the great King Anakin’s.” Snoke continued. “You could do so much good in the galaxy. You already know of the High Order, so take its values and use it in your rule.”

Ben moved to sit at the edge of his bed. “I could save Starkiller.”

“No Ben. You could save the Galaxy. How do you like the title of Emperor?” Snoke asked, and Ben said nothing. “What if you had your own army?”

That caught Ben’s attention.

“Have you noticed that Han hasn’t appointed you a knightship yet? He doesn’t believe you are good enough. He doesn’t believe you are ready.” Ben brown furrowed and he looked to the ground. “With you as the King, you could knight yourself. You could have your own army.” Snoke paused and walked in front of Ben and lifted his chin up. “The Knights of Ren.”

Ben stood from his bed. “I’ll talk to Hux about this.”

“Very well my lord”. Snoke said.

Ben made his way out the door and directly to Hux’s room. Once he got to Hux’s door, he knocked but no one answered. Ben opened the door to find no one in the room, except Millicent sitting on the windowsill.

“Millie, where’s Hux?” Ben asked. The tabby just stared at him. Ben rubbed his face with both of his hands. “Nevermind.” he said and he went to leave the room. “Actually, you know what.” Ben blurted out and walked over to Millicent and sat on the floor beside her.

“Just how much do you hate me?” he asked. Once again She just stared at him. He slowly reached his hand out to her, thinking she would bat at him or hiss for him to go away, but she never moved. Ben touched her paw and held it in his hand, then dropped it.

He checked to see if the cat moved, or changed anything, but no she just stared at him. He picked up her paw again and dropped it again, and did that a few times. He was in the middle of picking up her paw when he heard the door open.

“What...are you doing...with my cat?” Hux asked from behind him. Ben dropped her paw again but never looked back at Hux. His cat did though and he meowed to him. “You’re scaring her, what are you doing?” Hux walked around the room doing whatever, then came to the window to save his cat.

Ben never said anything. “You’re starting to scare me, Ren.” Hux said wearily. Ben took in a deep breath and looked at Hux. “Snoke thinks I should kill my father.” He said.

“Why?” Hux asked after a moment of silence.

“He says my father isn’t a good leader, and that I should claim my throne now, rather than wait for him to die naturally.”

Hux pet his cat a few times. “Okay.”

“Okay? What does that mean?” Ben asked?

“It means okay how do we do it?”

“You never even thought about that?” Ben said

“I shouldn’t have to, and neither should you. Your father is a horrible ruler, and Snoke is right. You don’t know how long it will be until Han dies. And even so you’ve always said how much you hate your father.” Hux said still petting his cat. “Well, what do you think about all of this?” He asked.

Ben sat on the floor and said nothing for a while, contemplating his decisions. “If I did this would you support me?”

“Of course, I would, if I didn’t I would be talking you out of it.” Hux said.

“Then I’ll do it.” Ben said standing up.

Hux smiled and stood to join him, dropping Millicent on the bed. “I’ll make arrangements for extra troops to be sent here. We’ll make it look like a revolt amongst the soldiers.”

“I’ll go tell Snoke then.” Ben said. Ben turned to leave but Hux caught his arm. “You’re making the right decision.” He said. Ben nodded and left.

|

Ben readied himself in the soldiers barracks, where none of the royal guards would see him. Snoke had given him a custom helmet, like the one he told Ben about his grandfather having. When Snoke first gave it to him he told Ben that his grandfather would be proud. He kept his lightsaber in his belt and at his side at all times.

Captain Phasma got word that troops had already landed and were infiltrating the castle now, lead by their fearless General. Phasma gave a short speech to the troops about how this would be the end of an era, and that they were bringing forth a new generation. How this day would go down in history.

Once Phasma got word that the King and Queen had left the bunker in search for the royal prince, Phasma decided that this would be the time to strike. They left the soldier barracks and headed straight for the castle.

Ben stormed the castle with Phasma and her troopers following close behind. They met resisting guards here and there who tried to stop them but were immediately slaughtered by Ben’s lightsaber or a stormtrooper's blaster.

“The hanger bay is just up ahead Sir.” Phasma said

“No, they won’t go there. Follow me. Quickly!” Ben’s helmet hissed as he spoke, and the group quickened their pace.

They rounded the corner and came to the entrance of the great hall. Ben lead Phasma and the troopers to an empty corner of the room.

“Sir?” Phasma asked

Ben raised his hand to reassure them. He slowly took his glove off and ran his bare hand along the wall and pushed on it lightly. The wall slid open to reveal a bright white transport room.

“They’ve been here, not too long ago.” Ben said and stepped inside the transport and beckoned Phasma forward.

The transport jolted to life and down they went. Ben fondled the lightsaber hilt on his belt. The farther down they went, the hotter the room became. Once the transport came to a halt, the door slid open. The room in front of them was tinted red and built out of steel, with walls stretching on seemingly forever. The floor was made up of loud machinery, and puffs of steam . A bridge in front of them was suspended in air and had three separate paths.

Ben stepped onto the bridge and continued forward. Phasma ordered her troopers to split up and cover the two separate paths, while she followed Ben.

“They can’t have gone far.” Ben thought out loud.

They walked a bit farther then turned a corner, and sure enough there were Leia and Han being escorted into a set of doors that led to the emergency ships.

“Han Solo!” Ben yelled. Han, Leia, and the guards turned to look at him. Their faces turned from fear to despair as they realized who was behind the mask. Leia screamed his name while Han whispered something that no one could hear.

Ben heard a guard say “Sir!” and stepped in front of Leia. Han waved them away and yelled, “Get her out of here!” Leia ran out in front of the guard to Han, but the guard caught her arm. She screamed at him and tried to break free of his grip, but the other guard came and carried her away, kicking and screaming, into the emergency hangar. The closed doors blocked out her screaming.

Han looked solemnly up at Ben and walked forward. “Say here.” Ben said to Phasma and stepped forward to meet Han.

“Ben. Please. You don’t have to do this.” Han said

Ben stayed silent for a moment. He raised his hand up to his mask and took it off. “Do you remember the stories of Anakin Skywalker? He was a great and powerful ruler, and many people feared him.”

“Ben, you are nothing like your grandfather.” Han’s voice cracked.

“He was great and powerful, but in the end, it was someone he loved who killed him. I may not be like him, no, but I believe you could be.”

There was a flash of red, a buzz, and a gasp. Han reached out a clasped his hand over Ben’s. He switched his lightsaber off and caught Han before he fell. Ben turned to see all of the troopers had come back and stood behind Phasma. He carried the lifeless body over to the arms of a trooper.

“Dispose of this.” Ben pushed past the troopers and made his way to the transport. Once he was on the planet surface, the doors opened and inside the great hall stood Snoke, who was facing the thrones. Ben strode over to stand beside him while Phasma directed her troops out of the room.

The two stood in silence staring at the thrones. Moments past and Ben heard footsteps coming towards the great hall, and soon enough Hux walked in with troopers close behind him. Blood stained his white outfit and face, and he left a trail of red footprints behind him. He commanded the troopers to stay at the door and stood on the other side of Snoke. All three of them stood in silence now.

Snoke stepped forward and took the crown from one throne, and turned to Hux.

“Elan Hux.” Snoke said in his raspy voice. “Do you accept this crown and title, Emperor of Starkiller.?”

“Yes.”

“Kneel.”

As Hux knelt, Snoke placed the crown upon his head and stood up again. Snoke turned and retrieved the other crown and stood in front of Ben.

“Ben Solo. Do you accept this crown and title, Emperor of Starkiller?”

“No.” He replied. “Ben Solo is dead, I killed him.”

“Very well.” Snoke thought for a while. “From this point on your name is now Kylo Ren. Will you, Kylo Ren, accept this crown and title of Emperor of Starkiller?”

“I will.”

“Kneel.” He did and Snoke placed the crown upon his head. As he stood up Snoke stood back and looked at both him and Hux.

“The King is dead. Long live the Kings. You now rule over Starkiller and it’s neighboring systems. All shall bow to Starkiller and the First Order.”

Kylo looked at Hux, and Hux looked back. They both took deep breaths and walked forward towards the thrones. They sat down and together started their reign as emperors. 


	3. Act III

Kylo paced the halls of his castle. His stomach bubbled with anxiety and nausea. He made his way from the very top of the east wing to the western gardens. Kylo didn’t know much about flowers, but he knew what Hux’s favorites were.

He picked a few blue, and a few of the white, little gray ones, and four black ones that were slightly larger than the others. Once he felt he had enough, he sat on a nearby stone and started to braid them into a crown. Of course, his estimation was wrong, so he went back to pick more flowers and braid them together.

Kylo examined his flower crown and thought it was good enough. He stood up from his stone and practically ran inside to the great hall. He could hear Hux’s voice through the halls, he must be in council with a farmer or another commoner. Kylo turned the corner and stepped into the great hall, sure enough, a farmer knelt in front of Hux. The farmer must be from Phindar, no one in their right mind would wear only one layer of clothes on Starkiller.

Hux had finished talking and sent the farmer away by the time Kylo reached the throne. Kylo stood in front of the throne and held his gift in front of him. “We’ve been married for 7 years, here.” Kylo stretched his arm out further from his chest.

Hux looked at it and raised an eyebrow. “It’s a circle of flowers?”

“It’s a crown of flowers, Hux.”

“It’s stupid.”

“I know, that’s why it reminded me of you.”

Hux sat up in his throne and placed his hand on his chest. “Are you calling me stupid?” He asked.

“Yes, although I’ve called you much worse than that on several occasions.”

Hux sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Well, why are you still holding it? Get over here and put it on me!”

A smile ghosted over Kylo’s face and he climbed the few steps and stood behind the throne. “You have to take your crown off.”

Hux groaned. “Why must you ask things of me?”

“You know I could just not do this, right?”

Hux took his crown off and said nothing. Kylo smiled and slowly lowered the flower crown on Hux’s head, and situated it.

“Do I still look threatening?” Hux asked

Kylo scooted around Hux’s throne to his and slouched over the armrest. “Vaguely.” He took his own crown out from under his back, which unfortunately he sat on without realizing, and placed it crooked on his head.

Hux looked over to Kylo and rolled his eyes. “You are such a child.”

Kylo shrugged and sat upright in his throne.

“There is a new mission waiting for you in the armory. Resistance soldiers have been spotted on Berzite, you need to eradicate them.” Hux said

“They’re getting brave, it’s only been a year.”

“Your mother is growing an army. She thinks she can beat us.”

“Our armies are stronger and much larger than the Resistance. They’ve been growing for a year, we’ve been growing for six. There’s no way she can attack so soon.”

“You underestimate her, Ren. She was a beloved Queen, most of the guards fled with her and are now on her side. She has a good reputation, and you would do best to remember it.”

Ben stood up. “So what, you’re on her side now?”

“I am on our side! I have worked far too hard to get us to where we are now, and nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want!” Hux stood up and stood in front of Kylo.

Kylo swallowed hard and kept quiet. Hux moved in closer. “She will not beat us. We will make sure of that. We have to make our presence known, and the first way we can do that it to eradicate the Resistance base on Berzite.” Kylo nodded his head and stood up to leave, but Hux caught his arm. “And don’t get hurt.” Kylo nodded again and slipped his arm away from Hux.

He made his way from the great hall to the armory in the west wing, where Phasma waited for him.

“General.” Kylo addressed her.

Phasma nodded. “I’m sure Emporer Hux told you what we are doing?”

“He told me there was a Resistance base that needed cleaning. “

“That’s all there is to it, Sir. Would you like me to call the Knights?”

“Call everyone important into the debriefing room, we need to run down the plan.” Kylo said. Phasma nodded and dismissed herself.

Kylo made a B-line for the debriefing room, where most of the knights were waiting for him. They stood to acknowledge his presence and he dismissed them. Once Phasma came back with the other knights and the new Captain, Mitaka, they began to plot their attack.

Once they’ve mapped it out, Kylo left to suit up and pile onto the ship with the other knights. He fiddled with his lightsaber in the belt, anxious to use it once again. This isn’t his first mission as a royal knight, but it is the most important one.

The knights equipped their gear and readied their weapons in silence during the ride. There was a squad of First Order troops at the scene already, so the Resistance knew they were coming. As much as Kylo loved a stealth mission, it would simply be easier to jump in an attack than to wait for the right moment.

The trip only took the better part of two hours. Once they arrived in the Yost system, Kylo donned his helmet and readied his saber.

“Find their leader.” Kylo ordered. “It’s a slim chance that General Organa will be here, but she wouldn’t build a base and leave it unattended.” The knights nodded in agreeance. Kylo stood in front of the cargo door as the other knights lined up behind him.

The ship jutted as it entered the atmosphere and descended to the ground. The silence of the plane was crushed as the cargo door lowered, and the screams and gunshots rang in the air. Kylo stood tall and examined the area. They landed in a forest but the fight was not far from where the were.

Kylo took in a deep breath and activated his lightsaber. He tilted his head and walked off the ship, his knights following close behind. As they walked the screams grew closer and Kylo could see the clearing. A man running away from the firefight broke through the trees, not paying attention to what was in front of him. Kylo raised his arm and sliced through his shoulder and down to his other side.

The knights stepped over the body and continued to the edge of the trees. Kylo slashed at the thin plants in front of him, creating a door to the battlefield. He stopped for a second to survey the area. Little huts were on fire and bodies littered the ground, some were troopers, most were Resistance.

The Knight’s of Ren stepped onto the battlefield, and immediately Kylo struck down another fighter. The Knights scattered, slashing and shooting their way through people and houses. Kylo spotted the largest building in the middle of the base, and headed straight for it, slicing and cutting all who got in his way.

He was close to the entrance when he heard a girl’ voice.

“BEN!”

Kylo stopped in his tracks and turned around. In the middle of all the fighting stood a girl with a sad face, messy hair, and a staff longer than herself. Kylo stood tall with his saber still active by his side.

“Ben is dead!” He yelled back.

“Stop being dramatic Ben, we both know who you are!” The girl stepped closer to him.

“And who are you but a lowly scavenger girl? Your uncle would be so proud!”

“But you killed him, Ben! He loved and trusted you, so why do it? WHY?” She took slow steps closer to Kylo. He took a step back and widened his stance, ready to fight.

Reys face twisted up in anger. “Why don’t you take off your mask you coward!” Kylo paused a moment before bringing his hand up to his helmet, clicked it open, and took it off throwing it to the ground.

Her eyes welled up with angry tears that streaked her face, she sniffled and wiped them away. “Fine then.” She whispered. Kylo hadn’t realized what happened until he felt a searing pain in his left side. He looked up to see her with her staff in one hand and a small blaster in the other. Kylo yelled out and smacked his fresh wound with his fist.

She raised her blaster and started firing, walking closer and closer to Kylo. He dodged the first few then blocked the rest with his lightsaber until she ran out of ammo. She threw the blaster to the ground and charged at him, her staff swinging in front of her.

Kylo stepped to the side, dodging Rey’s attack. He raised his saber and slashed at the air in front of him. Rey turned and tried to hit him in the stomach, and then again behind the knees, but Kylo dodged them both.

“FIGHT ME!” She screamed. “Fight me, you coward!” She swung her staff at him again, but this time, Kylo blocked it with his lightsaber, slicing it in half. She stumbled backward, but got back up and swung at him with the other side of her staff. Kylo cut through it with ease leaving her with nothing but the handle in the middle.

Rey tossed it off to the side and stood straight. She circled Kylo with no weapon but her fists, while Kylo still had his saber active by his side. Tears streamed down her face as she circled him.

Kylo deactivated his saber and threw it off to the side, they were on equal grounds. When Rey saw this she stopped and looked at him. She took a deep breath and lurched at him, aiming for his face. Kylo caught the fist and twisted her arm, slamming her into the dirt.

She yelled in pain but got back up rubbing her shoulder. She swung her fists at him again, but Kylo blocked with his arms. Rey hit, and hit, and hit him again, and Kylo kept blocking them. She landed a kick on his side wound that released a scream from him, and he dropped to his knees.

“Why won’t you hit me? Just hit me! HIT ME!” Rey swung at his face, but Kylo caught it and elbowed her in the stomach with his other arm. It was enough to knock the air out of her and land her on her backside.

She jolted up and roundhouse kicked him in the face. His cheek landed in a pile of mud. He didn’t even know it had started to rain. He raised himself up to his elbows and spit blood onto the ground. Once he got to his feet, Rey swung at him with a part of her staff that she must have picked up.

He dodged her attacks and punched wherever he could, most of them hadn’t hit anything but the ones that did brought grunts and yelps from Rey. They stayed like that, punching, kicking, blocking, for minutes. Their faces were bloody and bruised but Rey never let up.

Kylo heard yelling off in the distance and...cheering? He heard someone call for Rey behind him. Kylo took his eyes off of Rey for no longer than a second before he heard his lightsaber turn on. As he turned he heard a yell and suddenly his face was burning. He fell to the ground and brought his hand to cover his face.

Rey towered over him with his active lightsaber in her hand. A man with thick dark hair and a Resistance uniform came running toward her and started dragging her away from Kylo. She looked down at him and threw his saber on the ground before she left with the man. Kylo laid on his back watching the rain come down as his vision blurred. He saw nothing but rain clouds overhead.

|

Kylo felt like he was phasing in and out of reality. He opened his eyes once to see one of his knights towering over him in a metal room. He heard sizzling, and popping, and someone screaming before he blacked out again.

|

The second time Kylo came back to reality was in a blinding white room. People in white masks and outfits loomed around him. Someone put something over his face, and he blacked out again.

|

The third time it happened, he was still in a white room, but less blinding. The only color in the room was the orange hair of Hux, sleeping in a chair beside him. Kylo tried to say his name but failed, either way, Hux heard something and jolted awake. He stood from his chair and loomed over Kylo. Too many people were taller than him today, he didn’t like it.

He heard Hux say “Go back to sleep” or something of that nature, and followed his orders. He blacked out again.

|

The last time Kylo woke up he was still in the white room. Hux had left and Kylo was by himself. He tried to sit up but quickly noticed his wrists were strapped to the bed. He struggled to get his hands free from the leather straps to no avail.

“Hey!” He called. “Hey, is anyone here?” A few seconds had passed and a Togruta nurse walked into the room.

“How can I help you, Sir?” She asked.

“Um- can I just sit up?” He slurred his words, obviously on some form of medication. The nurse shuffled her feet. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, my Lord.” She replied.

Kylo struggled against his straps again. “What do you mean it’s not a good idea?” He raised his voice.

The nurse started to speak before she was interrupted. “Your wounds still need time to heal, my Lord.” Snoke walked into the room and stood behind the nurse. “Do you remember what happened?”

Truthfully Kylo didn’t remember what happened but nodded anyway. “You are dismissed, my dear.” Snoke said to the nurse and she scooted out of the room.

“Where is Hux?” Kylo blurted out while trying to remember what happened.

“He has important matters to attend to. You will be fine without him.”

Kylo felt his stomach grumble. He opened his mouth to say- “You need to eat, my Lord.” Snoke took the words out of his mouth.

Kylo nodded his head and threw it onto the pillow behind him. “Can I sit up first?” He asked.

Snoke walked over to the bed and helped Kylo sit up, and fluffed his pillows. He looked down at his wrist straps, then back up at Snoke.

“No.” Snoke said. “We can’t have you messing with your wounds and making things worse. I’ll have someone come by with food.” Snoke bowed his head and left the room with Kylo sitting by himself, strapped to a bed.

|

He laid in bed for at least two days, although Kylo couldn’t really tell with all the lights and lack of windows in the med bay. Nurses came and went with food, they allowed him to have his hands free after his second meal came and he refused to have someone feed him.

Once the nurses left, he decided to assess the damage done to his face and side. There was a small refresher in the far corner that he snuck into, hoping there was a mirror. Unfortunately, there was not, but he took the time to feel the bandage covering the better part of his face. It didn’t help. It just felt rough and dry, he couldn’t feel any bumps under the bandage. They must have put a numbing agent over the wound.

Kylo left the refresher and hurried back to the bed, hoping no one noticed his short absence. As he went to sit on the bed, a sharp pain shot through his left side, which brought a hiss and yell from Kylo.

“You’re an idiot.” A voice said from behind him. Kylo jumped into a defensive stance with his fists in front of his face. Once he realized it was Hux, he lowered his fists. Hux walked over to where Kylo was standing.

“ _You’re_ an idiot.” Kylo mumbled.

“Oh, you’re so good with words, Ren. Tell me, why don’t we have you be our consultant instead of a knight?” Hux replied.

Kylo mumbled a “Shut up” and dropped his head. Hux stopped in front of Kylo, and he leaned forward to touch his forehead to Hux’s chest. He felt Hux’s hand pat the back of his head.

“I told you not to get hurt.” Hux said.

“It wasn’t my fault.”

“It was, but we’ll talk about it later.” Hux took Kylo’s chin in his hand and raised it to look at him. He guided Kylo to the bed behind them and laid down with enough room for Kylo to squeeze in. They laid in silence, while Hux played around with his hair, Kylo drifted slowly off to sleep.

|

When Kylo woke up Hux was gone and he was still in the hospital. He stretched his arm out to where Hux was lying and touched it. He sighed and sat up as best he could. As soon as he moved one of the nurses came in to check on him.

“Good morning, my Lord!” She said cheerfully. “Are you ready for your breakfast?” Kylo sighed and agreed, and minutes later the nurse came back with a tray full of toast, fruit, and tea. “It’s a wonderful day out Sir, would you like me to open the window for you?”

“No, thank you, I’m fine.” Ben groaned and bit a piece of toast.

“Very well, Sir. Anything else I can do for you?” She asked.

“No, you may go.”

She bowed her head and walked out of the room. Ben sat in his hospital bed nibbling on his dry toast, and too sweet fruit. He spent the day lounging around waiting for anyone to dismiss him so he could do something. It was so mind-numbingly boring just sitting there, when all he really wanted was to train, and work out his frustration.

With all the waiting he had to do, he had plenty of time to reflect on his failures and what he could have done differently. For starters, he could have kept his stupid mask on. He could have been quicker. He could have done literally anything besides what happened.

He was angry at himself, yes, but he was angrier at the fact that his little cousin, whom he hasn’t seen in years, almost managed to kill him.

He jumped off the bed and started pacing around the room, he had to do something. The nurse must have heard him because she came running in asking how he was doing and if he needed anything. Kylo just waved her off before he accidentally hurt her in his blind rage.

Kylo needed to take his rage out on something. He spotted the table lamp by his bed and picked it up and threw it against the wall. The lamp shattered to pieces on the floor. He swept everything off of his bedside table with his arms, spilling food and his teacup to the floor. He kicked the bed, he punched the wall, he picked something off of the floor and flung it at the door, where Hux happened to be standing.

Hux looked down at the mess then back up at Kylo and raised his brow.

Kylo stood in the middle of the room breathing heavy. “She put me in the hospital!” Kylo yelled. “My cousin, a girl, _a child_! She did this to me!” He pointed to his face where the bandages were.

Hux stepped forward, crunching glass underfoot, and walked to Kylo. “Don’t get angry.” He stated. “Get revenge.”

Kylo tried to regulate his breathing.”How?”

Hux ran his hand along Kylo’s cheek. “Train harder. Become better than her, and kill her.”

Kylo nodded his head after a moment of silence. “Get me out of here.” he said.

Hux called for the nurse and she came running in with a gasp. She started to talk but Hux stopped her. “The Emperor will be discharged at once.”

The nurse cleared her throat and said a quick ‘Yes, my Lord’ and was off. Hux straightened his coat and backed away from Kylo.

“Get dressed and meet me in the training grounds in an hour.” Hux turned and headed out of the door and left Kylo in his mess.

|

Kylo headed for the training grounds as fast as he could walk. He needed to punch something, and he needed to do it now. He swung the door open to find Mitaka and Hux already talking. Once he realized that Kylo had entered the room, Hux stopped talking and turned to walk towards him.

“Good you’re here, we begin training immediately.” Hux said. Once he reached Kylo he lifted his arm and swung at his face. Kylo blocked it with one hand and used the other to punch Hux in the chest.

Hux swiveled around to kick Kylo in the side he was injured on. Once his foot connected with Kylo’s side, he yelled out and doubled over on one knee. He yelled out again and smacked his side with his fist. He stood up and swung towards Hux, who took a step back.

“You want to know why a child beat you?” Hux spat out. “You’re weak, you’re untrained, and you have no idea how to take a punch.”

Kylo stayed silent, he could feel his face start to twitch in anger.

“I’ve had Phasma try to teach you but you show no signs of improvement.” Hux continued. “Maybe now your injury will inspire you to do better.” Kylo said nothing. “I will teach you now, as the General is a busy woman and has no time for these meetings any longer.”

Hux raised his hand and waved Mitaka forward. He quickly walked up to where they both were sitting. “Captain, I am no longer in need of you at this moment, you may go.” Mitaka nodded and sped past Kylo and out the door.

Kylo stared at Hux and stayed silent. Hux backed up to the middle of the room and raised his fists, ready to fight. Kylo walked toward him, slowly at first, then picked up his pace and raised his fist. He yelled out as he swung and made contact with Hux’s chest.

Hux reacted to the punch with an elbow to the shoulder and a kick to the side. Kylo didn’t have time to block the punch but he caught Hux’s leg and pushed it aside. Hux moved to upper cut Kylo’s jaw, but he bent backward out of the way before Hux could make contact Kylo snapped back up in time to dodge another one of Hux’s kicks.

They continued like that, kicking, punching, making each other bleed. Kylo took the brunt of it with his already bleeding wounds, but he got a few punches on Hux as well. When they had finished making each other bleed, Hux had a bloody nose, Kylo’s shirt was soaked in blood, and he ended up on the floor too many times to count.

Hux grabbed a towel he brought from the refresher and threw it to Kylo to wipe the blood from his face. He walked over with a roll of gauze to help bandage his face back up.

“It doesn’t look too bad, you know.” Hux said. “It’ll look better once it’s healed of course, but it suits you.”

Kylo unwrapped his face and pushed the towel where he thought the blood was, but flinched at the touch of the material on his wound. Hux took the towel from him and threw the gauze to the ground, and held the side of his face.

“I don’t like it.” Kylo said. “It just reminds me of my failures.”

Hux rolled his eyes and pressed the material to Kylo’s face but Kylo flinched again. “Oh hold still, would you?” Hux said and held his face tighter. Eventually, they got as much blood as they could get, and Hux picked the gauze back up to wrap Kylo’s face.

“You don’t have to do this.” Kylo said

“I’ve nothing better to do.” Hux finished up with the wrapping. “Let’s go. You need a bath.” Hux walked to get his coat and they both left the training room together.

Once they reached their rooms, Kylo peeled his undershirt from his bloody chest. “I think my sutures ripped.” He peeled back the blood-soaked bandages from his chest.

“If they did I can sew them back up for you once you’re clean.” Hux said from the refresher. The sound of running water filled the room.

“Or I could go to the infirmary again?” Ben said.

“I’ve got everything here, I’ll do it.”

“Wait, why do you have medical gear in our room?” Ben asked

“Just in case. Anyway, it doesn’t matter, your bath is almost ready.” Kylo walked into the refresher as Hux grabbed a clean cloth from the cupboard. Kylo started to unbutton his pants and slide them down, but the pain in his side stopped him from bending over.

Hux sighed. “You’re like an infant.” he walked over to Kylo and gave him the towel and helped him with his pants.

“I can do this myself, Hux, thanks.” Kylo said.

“Get in.” Hux pointed at the bath and Kylo sighed. He threw the towel on the floor and stepped into the hot bath. He grabbed the side of the tub and slowly lowered himself in as well as he could. He submerged himself until his waist but once the water touched his wound he yelped and stood up.

“Sit back down the pain will go away eventually.” Hux ordered and stood beside Kylo.

Kylo gritted his teeth and took a deep breath and lowered himself into the tub again. Once the hot water touched his wound he tried to stifle his groans, but what came out his mouth was a low growl.

Once he was fully seated in the water he gripped the side of the tub and gritted his teeth harder. The clear water soon turned pink with blood.

“Is it getting easier?” Hux asked.

“Not particularly.” Ben spat out through his teeth,

Hux had brought a chair out from the room and was sitting on it beside the tub. He reached over to take the gauze off of his face again and tossed it in the wastebasket. He bent down to pick up the clean cloth and dipped it in the water. Kylo hadn’t moved in the tub since he first got in it, but the water was becoming easier to sit in.

“You do need your wound restitched.” Hux confirmed. Kylo grunted in return. Hux wiped down Kylo’s bloody chest and pushed down on his shoulder to make him sit back. As Hux cleaned up Kylo’s wound and Kylo sat back and let him.

Once Hux was done with his chest he wrung the cloth out and set it on the side. The water had turned bright red.

“There you’re done.” Hux finally said. Kylo slid deeper into the water so that only his neck and head showed.

“Huuuxx…” Kylo whined. Hux just stared at him in silence.

“Huuuuuuuuu-”

“What? What do you want, Ren?” Hux snapped. Kylo didn’t say anything. Hux signed. “Okay, you child, get out.”

Kylo stood up in his blood water and stepped out of the tub. Hux threw him a towel to dry off with and left the room. Kylo toweled himself off and wrapped it around his shoulders. Hux came back into the refresher with Kylo’s lounge pants and handed them to him.

Kylo dropped his towel and bent over as best he could to pull his pants up. Hux went to the cabinet and came back with more gauze and a suture needle. “Sit.” He pointed to the chair, and Kylo sat. Hux bent down on his knee and prepared and sterilized his equipment.

The pain of the stitches was nothing compared to the water or even the impact itself, so Kylo just sat and let Hux work. It didn’t take very long and soon enough Hux was having Kylo stand back up to wrap his side and face in gauze again.

Once Kylo’s wounds were fixed up Hux drug him into the room and set him on the bed. Hux crawled in and Kylo fell back onto the pillows. They laid there in silence.

“Did you mean what you said, when you said I was weak.” Ben asked.

“Yes.” Hux stated. “You’re a good ruler, but not a good soldier.”

“How do you do it?” Kylo asked

Hux sat up on his shoulder and looked at Kylo. “Do what?”

“Just- Just be a good soldier, how do you do it?”

“Well.” Hux thought for a moment. “I was born into it. I’ve done it all my life as where you’ve been a prince all your life. It’s not surprising that you’re a good ruler and not a good soldier.” Hux said.

Kylo scooted over closer to Hux and leaned his head on his shoulder, and Hux laid his arm over Kylo’s chest, and they fell asleep.

|

Kylo and Hux were in the middle of a training session when General Phasma arrived with word of another Resistance attack on a nearby planet.

Hux walked out in front of Kylo to address Phasma and tell her to double the troops. “We may have won last time, but we also had The Knights of Ren then. The Knights will not be going today. Phasma you’re in charge of this mission. I trust you will do us proud.” Hux stood tall in front of Phasma.

The General nodded. “Yes Sir, I will not fail you.” She said and walked out of the door.

Kylo stepped forward but Hux put his arm out to keep him back. “Why are my Knights not going?” Kylo demanded to know.

“Because you aren’t going and I won’t have them roaming around leaderless.” Hux explained.

“What do you mean I’m not going?” Kylo exclaimed.

“I can’t simplify it anymore, you aren’t going! Your wounds aren’t properly healed yet, and I won’t risk you getting injured any further.” Hux said.

Kylo went to argue but decided against it and took a step back from Hux. Although he didn’t have to wear bandages anymore, there was still a risk of tearing already torn flesh, and he couldn’t risk any other injuries anyway.

“So you understand why i’m doing this then?” Hux asked.

“All I’m understanding is that you would hate to lose me.” Ben smirked and walked towards the door.

He walked down the hall to his room to dress in clothes that weren’t sweaty and gross. Hux caught up to him eventually, and they walked together in silence. Once inside their room, they freshened up and dressed.

“I have to leave.” Hux said breaking the silence.

Kylo dropped his shirt from his hands. “What, Why?”

“I have to look over our troops. I need to make sure nothing goes wrong.”

“So I'm to stay behind?” Kylo asked.

“Well one of us has to go, and it can’t be you. Not this time.” Hux straightened his jacket and walked over to Kylo. “You’ll be fine without me. And besides, I’m more capable at combat than you are.”

Kylo sighed and crossed his arms. “When will you leave?”

“Tonight, with Phasma.” Hux said.

Ben nodded. “What will you be doing?” He asked.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine and back here in at least two days.”

“Will you walk with me before you leave?” Ben asked.

“I don’t have much time.” Hux said. Ben frowned slightly and waited for Hux to change his mind. He sighed. “Fine, I will walk with you.” Kylo smiled and headed out the door with Hux close behind him.

They walked around the castle and eventually into the gardens. They walked in silence, neither of them felt the need to say anything. Kylo saw a large white flower and picked it. He twirled it in his fingers before handing it to Hux, who took it and stared at it. Hux looked back to Kylo who just shrugged. They kept walking through the gardens.

They walked until they reached the maze of tall bushes. Kylo turned his back to the maze and smiled at Hux.

Hux hummed. “This is the place where I first truly realized I hated you.” He walked passed Kylo and stopped at the maze entrance.

Kylo stood beside him and bumped his shoulder lightly with his own shoulder. “So. You wanna do it?” He asked. Hux’s head snapped towards Kylo’s. Once he realized what he had meant Hux sighed and looked into the maze again. Kylo smiled to himself.

“I don’t have that much time, Ren.” Hux said.

Ben pursed his lips and nodded, as he walked into the maze.

“If you go any further I'm leaving you here!” Hux called to Kylo. Kylo paid no attention to him and disappeared behind a maze wall. He heard Hux sigh loudly and grumble to himself before catching up with him in the maze.

“If I’m late, I will always hate you for this.” Hux said.

“You hate me anyways.” Kylo replied. Hux sighed again and said nothing. “You sigh too much.”

Hux took in a deep breath and let it out as a long sigh.

|

Kylo sat on the throne listening to his subjects request extra supplies or in some cases protection from another villager who was stealing their crops. Once everyone was heard and taken care of, Kylo sank in his throne.

“A long day, my Lord?” Snoke seemed to appear out of thin air. He held up a cup of wine on a tray.

“Hux is so much better at ruling than I am.” Ben said

“Do you resent him for it, Sir?” Snoke asked.

“No, it’s good I'm glad.” Ben looked over to Snoke and took the cup from the tray.

“Do you miss him then, Sir?”

Ben stayed silent for a moment. “I know why he kept me here and left himself, I just don’t like it.” Ben finally said. He sipped from his wine cup and leaned his cheek on his fist.

“He’ll be back soon enough, my Lord.” Snoke said. Kylo hummed in agreeance.

|

Kylo trained for the remainder of the day, but with Hux gone he could really only train with punching bags and wooden dummies. He even tried yoga once, it didn’t go very well. He fell on his face multiple times, then got frustrated and threw his yoga mat at the wall.

After his training he went into his room, freshened up and lounged around on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He actually missed Hux, and though he would never admit to it, he wished Hux was there with him, so he could just look at him. Who knew seven years constantly looking at a person would make you miss them so much. This is what Hux must feel when Kylo’s on missions. Or he just doesn’t care in general, either one could happen with Hux.

Kylo took in a deep breath and turned over to his side. He tried to remember what it was like when they slept in separate rooms. He didn’t like it but it eventually helped him fall asleep. Unfortunately, he wasn’t spared from tossing and turning in a half sleep all night.

When Kylo woke up he expected to see Hux beside him. When he didn’t he groaned and shoved a pillow in his face and sighed. If what Hux said was true, Kylo had at least one more day by himself. Firstly he had to oversee the citizens and listen to their needs. He crawled out of bed and got dressed, he actually wore something mildly royal. The dress-like shirt that he put on was light and it floated behind him as he walked to the great hall. He climbed the short stairs to the throne and sat his crown on his head, readying for the first problem.

Snoke appeared out of thin air again and stood by Kylo’s side as he listed and dealt with his subjects. Once the last of them was situated and turning to leave, Captain Mitaka barged into the great hall and walked up to the throne.

He bowed his head before he spoke. “My Lord, out latest attack on the Resistance has failed. Emperor Hux, General Phasma, and their troops are on their way here as we speak.”

Kylo sat up in his throne. “What do you mean it’s failed?” Kylo demanded to know.

“I’m sorry my Lord, but I don’t have the right to say. The Emperor will inform you upon his arrival on Starkiller.” Mitaka said.

“Very well, Captain, you are dismissed.” Kylo said.

Mitaka bowed his head again and left the great hall. Kylo took in a deep breath and turned to Snoke. “Make sure there is an escort when Hux arrives and have someone tell me immediately when he’s in orbit.” Kylo ordered.

“Right away, my Lord.” He said and vanished behind the throne.

Kylo sat in his throne still and bounced his leg impatiently. Mitaka said Hux was coming, so he isn’t dead, and hopefully isn’t hurt. Kylo lost track of time worrying. A messenger came to the throne and told him Hux was in orbit and would be here shortly.

Kylo jumped off the throne and practically ran to the docking bay where Hux was already out of the ship and walking.

“What happened?” Kylo asked impatiently.

Hux continued to walk down the hall. “We lost.” Hux snapped.

“What does that mean?” He asked again

“It means we lost, Ren! There were too many of them and I had to...Retreat...before we had lost too many of our troops.” Hux spat out.

“What do we do? Do we attack again?”

“No… If we couldn’t defeat them this time, we won’t again if we attack too soon. A good general knows when he’s lost and Phasma agrees.” He paused. “They win. For now.”

Hux kept walking and Kylo followed absentmindedly beside him. “Have you been hurt?”

“No, Ren, I’m fine.” Hux finally looked at Kylo. “And what are you wearing?” He asked.

“It doesn’t matter.” Kylo said.

They walked around the castle until they reached their room. Hux barged in and Kylo followed but stopped once he finally realized where they were.

“Wait what are we doing here?” He asked.

“Take it off.” Hux ordered.

“You hate it that much?”

Hux started to take his coat off. “I said, _take it off_.” He ordered once again.

Kylo swallowed hard. “Right.” he said and started to take his own robe off. Hux strode close to Kylo and took his head in his hand and kissed him hard. Kylo fumbled over Hux’s shirt before finally getting it unbuttoned and sliding it off him.

Kylo moved to take his own flowing dress off, but Hux stopped him. “No. Leave it.” Hux said in between kisses. Kylo’s breathing quickened and held onto Hux’s waist. “Bed.” Hux ordered and Kylo did as he said.

He dragged Hux over to the bed with him and laid back on the edge. Hux bent over him and fondled with Kylo’s pants before sliding them off, and lifting his long dress up to his chest. Kylo moaned into Hux’s mouth and ran his fingers up Hux’s back.

Hux bit at Kylo’s bottom lip then kissed his jaw, then pushed Kylo’s head up so he could get a better angle at his neck. He nipped at the soft spots and kissed along his chest. Kylo threaded his fingers through Hux’s neat hair messing it up immediately. Hux reached Kylo’s thigh and kissed along the inside before licking a stripe up his already hard cock.

“Hux!” He moaned.

Hux licked his lips and started to suck on the tip of Kylo’s cock. Hux grabbed Kylo’s leg and rested it on his shoulder. He started pumping Kylo’s dick with his fist before moving lower to fondle his balls. Kylo grabbed the side of Hux’s face with both of his hands and slowly took control, moving up and down his cock, and Hux let him.

Hux took the opportunity to use both of his hands to play with Kylo’s balls and rub a finger around his tight hole. Kylo moaned and swore softly at the sensation. Hux regained control of his head and moved away from his cock and down to his hole.

Kylo’s hands flew up to his face and groped the bed sheets. Hux brought Kylo’s other leg up to his shoulder and dropped to his knees. He licked circles and stripes loosening Kylo up, eventually flicking his tongue inside of Kylo.

“Fuck! Hux please.” Kylo begged. Hux pulled away and nipped at the inside of his thigh and wet one of his fingers with spit. Hux moved to suck Kylo’s dick again as he slipped the first finger in. Kylo’s hips bucked down at the sensation. Hux had to keep his free hand on Kylo’s hips so he wouldn’t squirm so much.

Hux leaned away from Kylo’s cock letting it fall from his mouth with an obscene popping noise. He pulled out of Kylo to wet a few more of his fingers and slipped the first one back in. He stood from his knees and leaned forward to kiss him, bringing his knees to his chest.

Kylo grabbed on to Hux’s face immediately and began licking into his mouth. Both of them moaning into each other's mouths and frantically kissing. Hux moved his face so that he could nip at Kylo’s jaw.

“I want to rip this dress off of you.” He growled in Kylo’s ear sending a shiver up his spine and a moan escapes his mouth. “Give me permission and I’ll do it.”

“Yes! Yes, Hux please!” Kylo barely let him finish. Hux flashed a smile and slowly pulled his fingers from Kylo again. He sat up and dropped Kylo’s legs from his shoulder.

He raised his clean hand and swiped his thumb over Kylo’s cheek before dragging his fingers down his neck and to the collar of his dress. Hux found the weak point of the collar and ripped it apart with ease. He palmed over Kylo’s chest before bringing his hand to Kylo’s neck and leaning over him, kissing him hard.

Hux ground his clothed hips over Kylo’s erection and kept his hand firmly on his neck. He moved his hand down to finger Kylo again. His fingers had dried, and he moved to spit on them but Kylo grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back down.

“No! Please just do it I want it!” Kylo begged.

“But-” Hux began

“I know, but I want it.” Kyo begged again.

Hux raised his head to give Kylo a stern look but Kylo drug him back down to his lips and kissed him. “Please, Hux, please, just finger me, I want it.” He whined. Hux sighed into his mouth and kissed him back. He lowered his hand again and circled Kylo’s hole before slowly pushing in.

Kylo hissed and moaned and kept kissing Hux.

“Fuck you’re needy, and I've got places to be.” Hux whispered. Kylo held on to Hux tighter.

Hux pushed his finger in farther, which was easy since Kylo was so loose, and tempted a second. As soon as Hux slid the tip of his second finger in, Kylo moaned loudly into Hux's mouth.

“I’m- I’m gonna come, Hux. Fuck me, please!” Kylo whined. Hux moved his fingers slowly in and out. Kylo ran his fingers through Hux’s hair and grabbed his neck, his face, his back, anything that was within reach Kylo had his hands on. Hux curved his fingers and pulled out, bumping Kylo’s prostate, and making him come with Hux’s name on his lips.

Hux flashed his teeth in a quick smile and kissed Kylo again. He pulled his fingers out and Kylo arched his back and moaned at the sensation.

“You’re a mess.” Hux purred.

Kylo started to beg. “Hux, please let me-”

“I have to go to the debriefing room, I’m already late.” Hux interrupted.

Kylo opened his mouth to protest but Hux was already lifting himself off the bed. Hux looked down at his dark pants that were now stained with Kylo’s precome. He sighed. “And now I have to quickly change my pants.

Kylo sat up on his knees, his torn dress hanging off his shoulder. “I could help you with that.” He purred.

Hux looked up to Kylo. “Later. Besides you already got what you wanted.”

“No, you got what you wanted.” Kylo protested.

Hux buttoned his pants and sauntered over to the bed and took Kylo’s head in his hands. “Are you saying I haven’t satisfied you enough?” Hux asked

Kylo sat back and crossed his arms. “No.”

Hux stole a quick kiss. “Too bad.” He bent down to pick up his shirt and his coat and quickly threw them on. He left the room without another word.

Kylo threw himself back on the bed and wiped up his mess with his torn dress, and discarded it off to the side.

|

Kylo sat in the gardens and waited for Hux to finish with his debriefing. He worried that Hux had gotten injured without telling him, he seemed to have no marks on him, but that didn’t put his mind at ease much.

He also wondered what exactly had happened at the Resistance base that made him retreat. Kylo wished he had gone instead of Hux, but Hux is a better fighter than he’ll ever be and he knows it.

He heard footsteps behind him and Hux walk into his field of view, He sat down beside Kylo.

“So, how did debriefing go?” Kylo asked.

“As well as it could have.” Hux replied.

They both sat in silence for a while.

“What do we do now?” Kylo looked at Hux, who stared off into the distance.

Hux paused. “We wait.” He said. Kylo frowned and scooted closer to Hux and leaned his head on his shoulder.

“So, we wait.” Kylo sighed.


	4. Act IV

There aren’t many places on Starkiller that are too cold, with the energy bubbles and all. Where Kylo is, it’s cold. Not so cold that he’ll die in a minutes notice, but cold enough. He’s in the tallest part of the castle looking out over his planet. He’s thinking. Or at least he’s trying, he doesn’t know what to think about, but he wants to think about something.

First, he thinks about Hux, and what he’s doing right now. Then he thinks about food and whether they’ll have a good harvest from the farming planets this year. Then he starts to wonder about more important things, such as his mother, and when she’ll attack. It’s bound to happen, it’s only a matter of time now.

He thinks of how Hux will fare if he’ll fight or stand on the side and make all the necessary preparations. Kylo will fight. He has to. He wonders if Rey will be there, he’s ready for revenge. It’s been a year since their showdown and he can still feel a ghost pain in his side and face. He thinks, and he wonders, and he thinks some more. He’s staring out of a window when a little tuft of orange catches his eye.

“Stupid cat.” He whispers. Millicent sits on the windowsill staring at him. She meows and jumps off the windowsill, bounding down the stairs behind them. Kylo hears footsteps behind him but pays no attention to it.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere Ren! What are you doing up here?” Hux walks up to him carrying Millicent. Kylo just shrugs and stays silent. Hux shakes his head and sighs, leaning his head on Kylo’s shoulder. They stay like that. Silent and thinking about everything and nothing at all, staring out at their planet, petting Millicent when she wants it. Quiet. Peaceful.

|

“We have troops posted on every planet from here to Naboo, there is no way the Resistance can move without us knowing about it." Phasma said to the council. They were meeting to discuss, what else, but the Resistance.

“We have scouts on all the planets we don’t have troops on, and we have eyes and ears all over the galaxy.” Phasma continued. “But that doesn’t mean the Resistance doesn’t have the same. We have to be careful about who to trust now more than ever.”

“How many uprisings have there been so far Phasma?” Hux asked.

“Only four Sir, but-”

“ _Only_? That’s four more than there should have been. We need a stronger hold on the planets farther from us. Where is Lieutenant Mitaka?” Hux shouted.

“Lieutenant Mitaka is on Yavin, you ask for him every meeting.” Phasma said.

Kylo and Hux shared a quick glance, a ghost of a smile crossed Kylo’s face. “He’s the best I have, besides you Phasma, and you have to stay here.” Hux said

“Sir, I feel I would do better to the cause if I were out fighting with the troops, it would be good for morale.” Phasma argued.

“Well, you’re no use to me or morale if you’re dead General.

“Very well, Sir. I have nothing else to say.”

“And neither do I. If anything comes up let me know immediately, otherwise this meeting is dismissed.” Hux proclaimed. Kylo stood up and Phasma bowed her head, before dismissing herself. Hux walked around the circle table and stood beside Kylo.

“We won’t loose you know.” Hux said. Kylo stayed silent. “You can’t keep saying nothing, Ren.”

“I know.”

Hux shook his head and walked away from Kylo. “Follow me.”

Kylo kept close to Hux as they walked. The sun was setting and the hallways lit up with torches. They walked down hallways and stairwells until the got to their quarters. As Kylo walked into the room, Hux shut the door behind him. He turned and stood close to Kylo, and ran his thumb over the scar on his face.

“This might be our last day of peace, you know?” Hux said absent-mindedly

“But you just said-.” Kylo began to say.

“I know what I said, there were others around and I didn’t want them to lose their nerve.” Hux interrupted.

Kylo tried to push Hux’s hand away from his face, with no luck. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

“No, it’s true. Generals instinct, I can feel it.” Kylo knew it was the truth he just thought if he didn’t say anything, everything would turn out fine.

“So what do we do?” He asked.

Hux leaned in closer to Kylo and softly kissed him. Kylo brought his hands down to set on Hux’s hips and walked him closer toward the bed. Once Kylo’s calf touched the bed he brought Hux down to sit with him as they kissed.

Kylo started to take Hux’s coat from his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. Hux tugged at Kylo’s uniform shirt until Kylo pulled away to take them off. He brought his hand to the side of Hux’s face and pulled him in closer.

They sat on the edge of the bed, kissing and holding each other close. Kylo moved to the top of the bed and laid down, pulling Hux back with him. They laid in silence, neither of them found any words to say, and slowly drifted to sleep.

  
They awoke to pound at the door. “My Lord, urgent news from our scout. General Organa is currently attacking our surrounding planets and will be here shortly!” Phasma yelled from behind the door.

Hux and Kylo shared a panicked look and jumped out of bed. They threw on a shirt and let Phasma in.

“My Lord, what do we do?” Phasma asked.

“There isn’t much we can do now. Ready the troops! Call as many as you can, tell them to get here now! Our army is large but we only have a fraction of it here on Starkiller.” Hux said as he put on his coat.

“Where is Snoke?” Kylo asked.

Phasma looked to him. “I haven’t seen him since yesterday, but others said they saw him fleeing in the night.”

“Snoke is gone?” Hux yelled

“I’m afraid so sir.” Phasma replied.

Kylo could feel anger start to engulf his heart.

“We have no time to worry about that now.” Hux said. He pointed to Kylo. “Get your knights ready for combat and meet me in the barracks.”

Kylo nodded and left the room searching for his knights. They had already heard the news when Kylo got to them and they all headed directly for the barracks to ready themselves.

Hux hadn’t come yet, which gave kylo time to don his armor and ready his lightsaber. He kept his helmet off but close to his side.

Kylo had heard the door slam open and in walked Hux and General Phasma followed by a few soldiers. The walked into the debriefing room, Kylo and his knights followed close behind.

“As most of you know, the Resistance has already attacked out outlining planets and General Organa is on her way here now.” Hux started. “We don’t have many troops with us now, but what we do have here, are our best men! They will hold us off until more troops arrive.”

Hux pointed to the map of Starkiller that was on the table. Our main forces will be stationed here at the castle. Troops are being sent to the nearby towns and evacuating the civilians, taking them to a safe place.”

He looked to Kylo. “Ren, you and your knights will stay here until General Organa is spotted planetside. Once she is here you will meet her head on and take out her guards. Keep her alive and return her to me.” Kylo nodded.

“General Phasma will be fighting with the troops guarding the entrance to the castle. Any questions?” Hux paused. “Good. Everyone to your stations! Now!” Hux and Phasma left the table and headed for the door. Hux caught Kylo’s arm on his way out. “Don’t get hurt.” Hux ordered. Kylo nodded and Hux left the barracks.

Kylo and his knights waited inside the barracks watching the Resistance soldiers arrive and fight for the castle.

“I don’t like waiting here.” One of the knights complained.

“Neither do I but the emperor said wait, so we wait.” Kylo said. The knights kept silent and watched the war outside. Kylo heard the radio in his helmet cut in and out. He couldn’t make out most of what the other side was saying, but the only words he needed to hear were General and castle.

“The general is inside the castle. We move.” Kylo said taking one last glimpse out the window. “Wait!” He said holding his arm out stopping his knights. From the barrack window, he saw Rey run into the forest with a droid.

“Go help Hux!” Kylo commanded. “I want revenge.” Kylo left the barracks and his knights to find Rey.

The forest was away from the energy bubble of the castle. If Kylo didn’t kill Rey, the cold would. He cut down plants and bushes with his lightsaber, trying to find Rey. She couldn’t have gone far.

Kylo started to feel the cold through the thick layers of his clothes. He came to a mall clearing in the trees and saw Rey on the other side. Once he stepped into the clearing he called to her. “You’re far from the fight, cousin! Or have you lost your nerve?”

Rey spun around, obviously not expecting anyone to follow her here. She pointed to the forest and told the droid to go. It rolled off with a beep.

“Are you so surprised to see me after our last encounter?” Kylo called.

“No, I’m surprised the General let you off your leash!” She yelled back.

Kylo could already feel his face twitching up in anger. “Your information is dated! But have you really come here to talk about Hux?”

“I have if it distracts you!”

“It doesn’t.” Kylo took a step toward Rey who backed up. “What happened to the fearless girl who stared me down on Berzite?”

Rey stayed silent. Kylo noticed she looked behind him into the forest more times that one. He turned his head and looked behind him to the forest to see a shadowed figure.

|

Hux was on his way to his sniper's hideout when he got word that General Organa infiltrated the castle. Hux ordered Phasma to the throne room but heard nothing from the other end of the radio. He asked the troops but they said they hadn’t seen her in an hour. He took it upon himself to pronounce Phasma dead or MIA.

Hux took up the title of General once more and bought a set of troops with him to the throne room where he thought the general would go and sure enough she was there. Her soldiers were positioned at every entrance and around the throne, where the General was sitting.

Once Hux entered the room, the soldiers didn’t attack. He ordered his troopers to wait by the door. General Organa sat in the throne and looked down at Hux.

“This could be over quickly.” She said.

“It will be. Hux replied.

“All you have to do is surrender and bow to me.”

Hux stood and stared in silence. He moved his head to the side and spit on the ground in front of the throne.

“Very well then.” Organa said. She raised her hand and Hux heard blaster fire and bodies drop to the ground. He looked to the exits to see his troopers lie dead on the ground. The Resistance soldiers stepped closer to him from all directions.

Hux would never go down without a fight. He pulled two blasters from his belt and aimed at two soldiers to the right and began to shoot. Hux heard shots fired from every direction and dodged them as best he could.

He took out 5 soldiers already, but more were coming in from all sides. He felt a burning pain in his calf but continued shooting. When soldiers got too close he switched to his hands, kicking and punching his way through Resistance soldiers.

Eventually, the soldier got too close and overpowered him. One kicked a blaster from his hands and another came up behind him and placed him in a chokehold. He fell to his knees, still trying to elbow his way through soldiers.

He felt his hands being grabbed and bound and his legs lifted up in the air. The soldier spun him around and threw him to his knees in front of the throne. Hux looked up to see General Organa sitting still on the throne. A soldier behind him asked what she wanted done with him. She stayed silent for a moment, deciding.

“Keep him alive. Throw him in a room, and keep four guards watching him at all times and four more outside of his door.” She ordered the soldier. Hux yelled out and tried to stand but a soldier kicked him while another gagged him. He felt hands grabbing his arms and chest and dragging him away from the great hall.

|

Kylo looked behind him and saw a shadowy figure emerge from the trees. A man carrying a First Order blaster. Kylo took a step back.

“Who are you?” He demanded.

The man stayed silent as he walked towards Kylo. “Me?” He asked finally stopping. “I’m just the distraction.”

Kylo opened his mouth to say something before he turned back to Rey who had a ready blaster in her hand, pointed towards him. Kylo ducked down before she shot it and took his lightsaber from his belt. It hummed alive in his hand. Once Rey had taken her shot, Kylo jumped up and swung his lightsaber around and made contact with the man’s back. He screamed and fell to the ground.

“Finn!” He heard Rey scream behind him and then more blaster shots. Kylo turned around unharmed and walked toward her. Rey stood her ground with a half clip of ammo and nothing else to protect her.

Kylo raised his lightsaber and yelled out as he swung at Rey. She quickly jumped out of the way and ran behind him. Kylo spun around and swung his lightsaber aimlessly. Rey yelped and jumped away from Kylo’s reach. He yelled out again and stepped forward, swinging his lightsaber at her, she ran away from him again.

“Why are you running? Stop running away!” Kylo bellowed. Rey was in the middle of the clearing, standing silently watching him. “What are you waiting for?” he yelled.

He went to move forward again when he heard the radio cut in. “Emperor Hux has been captured, fall back!”

Kylo felt his heart drop to his stomach and looked to the ground. “Hux” he whispered to himself.

“For that.” He heard Rey say. He looked up to see Rey holding the blaster towards him again, and fired. Kylo felt a searing pain in his shoulder and thigh and dropped to his knees.

He saw Resistance soldiers come from the trees. One of them screamed “Finn!” and ran over to him and held him in his arms. Rey walked over to where Kylo was and stood in front of him.

“It’s over, Ben. You lost.” She said to him. She looked up to someone behind him. “The General wants him alive, take him back to the castle.” She looked down at kylo and let out a deep breath.

Soldiers came behind him and bound his arms behind his back. He heard the one soldier crying over Finn and the last thing he felt was a blunt object hit his head, and everything went black.

|

When Kylo opened his eyes he was in a dark room strapped to a bed. He faintly hears someone call out and suddenly a blurry Leia was standing over him. She touched the side of his face, but he was too weak to move away, so he let her.

He thought he heard her whisper his old name. Another blurry figure in white walked up to his bed and messed with something off to the side. Leia kept petting the side of his face. She put her hand on his shoulder and she was the last thing he saw.

|

Once Kylo finally woke up and was strong enough to move his head around, he saw he was still in a dark room with one small window made of bars. Kylo snapped up and jumped out of bed. The walls around him were white and far too close together. The door was made of steel with another small window made of bars and a panel behind them.

He ran to the door and started pounding on it until someone slid open the panel.

“Where am I? I demand to be released at once!” Kylo yelled.

The guard stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing. “You have no control here, Ben Solo.” He practically spat the name out. “Your mother ordered you here. Something had to be done with you didn’t it?” He pestered.

“Let me speak with her.” Kylo pleaded.

“She’ll talk when she’s ready for you. She has to clean up the mess you and your lover boy made.” The guard continued.

Hate started to boil in Kylo’s chest. He pounded on the door once more. “Where is he? What have you done with him?”

The guard chuckled. “You won’t be hearing from him anytime soon. Last I heard he was in Maximum security, mumbling about how hard he worked, and how everything is gone. He’s practically gone insane.”

Kylo stepped back from the door. The hate in his stomach quickly turned to anxiety and fear. “Let me out.” He said quietly at first before he started screaming. “Let. Me. Out. LET ME OUT!” The guard chuckled again and slid the panel closed.

Kylo punched and kicked at the door. “Let me out! I’ll have you killed I swear it! I’ll kill you and your whole family! LET ME OUT!” Kylo screamed until his throat was sore and his fists bloody. Once he finally stopped screaming he turned his back to the door and slid down it to the floor. He looked out of his little window. “Hux...” He whispered to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> And big thanks to Tashacho who made this beautiful art piece! You can find them over at tashacho.tumblr.com and go check out their other wonderful art!


End file.
